


Bewitched

by Wickedandelion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Confession, Blow Job, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Empathy, Erwin and Mike are cousin, Erwin is a jerk, Fluff, Jealous Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Levi has a cat named Diaval, Levi has trust issues, M/M, Magic, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mild Smut, Pining Erwin Smith, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Violinist Eren Yeager, Witch! Hanji, Witch! Levi, mention of cruelty, mention of past child abuse, no beta read we die like women, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedandelion/pseuds/Wickedandelion
Summary: Levi likes his daily rut. Going to college, hanging with Hanji and Erwin, then coming home to his beloved cat Diaval.Being a gay college student and a witch is complicated enough without having to deal with other people's shit.That's when he meets Eren Yeager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys !!
> 
> I hope you're doing okay. Here is my new fic'.
> 
> For those who read "A prank in the dark", this one is really different. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> As always, since english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, don't hesitate to point out mistakes !!
> 
> Enjoy XD

The alarm went off and Levi frowns slightly. He doesn’t open his eyes right away as he knows Diaval will be there in no time, licking his eyelids and forehead to wake him up. And there he is. Levi grumbles and gently strokes the dark cat fur.

 

" Mornin’ kitty, had a good night ? "

The cat purrs and nuzzles him on the chin.

" Good, that’s at least one of us "

Diaval pokes him with his front pawn.

" ‘kay, I’m getting up "

 

Diaval jumps off the bed and heads toward the kitchen, followed by a zombie-like raven. Levi yawns and he stretched his arms, then opens the blind and the window to let Diaval out. He smiles as he watch his baby going outside.

Levi stands still, enjoying the sunny yet fresh morning, before turning back to go fetch his coffee. As Diaval goes on his morning routine, so does he. He smells contently the dark liquid in his favorite mug before sipping it carefully. Levi is much more of a tea drinker, but waking up really calls for coffee. Levi is so NOT a morning person. He actually wakes up one hour and a half before he needs to leave his house. That means one quiet hour to slowly wake up while having breakfast, then thirty minutes left to shower and get ready for the day, then bid his goodbye to Diaval before going on his way. The key word here is quiet. If there is one thing (among a lot of other things) Levi can’t stand, it’s noise or having to rush after getting out of bed. Even the shitty glasses never dared twice to speak to him before he had his morning coffee.

Once his breakfast eaten and his dish cleaned, Levi turns some music on and hops in the shower. He wash himself thoroughly then gets out and, towel wrapped around his hips, grabs his toothbrush. He watch his pale reflection brush his teeth while bouncing slowly along the rythm of the music, water slighlty dripping from his ebony hair. As usual, that’s the moment Diaval choose to come back from his morning walk and Levi cringes as the cat rubs his dark fur along his wet legs. Levi spits the toothpaste and rinces his mouth.

 

" You fucker, just how many times did I tell you not to do that ?! "

The cat purrs and stares at him.

" Yeah, fuck you too " smiles Levi.

Diaval jumps on the counter next to him and meowed twice. Levi looks surprised then watch his reflection in the mirror, taking in his right blue eye and his left steel one. Diaval is right, his heterochromia iridum are showing today.

" Damn, more magic today, huh ? "

Diaval meows and cocks his head to the side.

" Should I be worried ? "

The cat purrs softly.

" ‘kay, so I guess I will just go with the flow " sights Levi.

 

He finish to get ready and put on some dark jeans and black t-shirt. He hangs his favorite onyx necklace around his neck and hide the black stone under his shirt. Seeing as his right eye turned blue, he could use an anchor gemstone today. He then turns to Diaval.

" Well, how do I look ? "

Two piercing green eyes stares silently at him.

" Well, fuck you. I feel safe in black ! And you’re one to talk ! Who is the one here always wearing dark fur ? "

The cat’s tail flicks quickly in the air as the feline turns his back and goes hide under the bed.

" Yeah, sure, go pout you twit ! "

Levi checks that Diaval as enough food and water for the day, then grabs his backpack (black, thank you very much) and heads for the door.

" Anyway, have a good day ! See you tonight Diav’ "

Levi steps outside and locks the door before walking to the university nearby.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi hummed to himself, enjoying the nice weather. He lets his senses wander, listening to the birds singing on the trees along the street. Said trees always get him in a good mood. Their aura his a soothing white and, when he has time to stop and greet them, they’re always nice to him. Not that he does it often. These trees run alongside a rather busy street and a man talking to trees or hugging them tends to attract some weird looks. That’s both one of the perks and bad sides of being a witch. You can’t never openly be yourself unless you want people to think you’re crazy. Like you’re somehow wrong, or need to be fixed. And sometimes, Levi gets really tired of it.

 

He had discovered he was a witch when he was sixteen. As if being an homosexual teenage boy wasn’t complicated enough.

One day, he had decided to stop denying all the things happening around him, all the ‘unnatural’ things he saw or did. He had mustered some courage and gone to look on the internet. Apparently, their were a lot of words to describe people like him : crazy, magnetiser, wizard, witch, sorcerer, pagan, … He had known when he had saw the word. Witch. Suddenly, that was as if a giant weight had been lift off his shoulders. Witch. It felt right. It was what he was. Yeah. Levi was a witch.

 

He had learned a lot on the internet. Like they were as many types of witches as they actually were of witches. Basically, withcraft was about following your own path, the way it felt right for you. Of course, they were a lot of different fields to explore or learn if you wanted to, but that wasn’t needed to be a witch. He had chat with some people online about it. In the community, he had learned that, watever the type of witch you were, it was hard for everybody to come as one in front of their surroundings. They even had an expression for it : ‘coming out of the broom closet’.

Levi had snorted when he had seen it. _God, just how many closets do I have to come out of ?_

 

In Levi’s opinion, it wasn’t a bad choice of words. Being a witch in this century was very similar to being gay. You couldn’t talk about it to just anyone. It was hard to find somebody who will truly be open-minded about it, without judging you or forcing theirselves to be polite. And you were up for mockeries or worst if you came out. Basically, both were about always being carefull about your words and actions when in public. Both were exhausting.

But being a witch had also its perks. As one, Levi can do really nice stuffs. Like the way he can communicate with living beings. Like his cat, or plants. The living beings weren’t answering back with words. It wasn’t some kind of telepathy. He would just feel their answer, and his brain would translate it into words. Just as he knew he was a witch, he could hear and understand the language of non human living beings.

Of humans too, for what it worth. But for Levi, it was more on the bad sides. Sure, sometimes, it could get him out of troubles. When meeting someone, he just knew what kind of person he was dealing with. But that also means he can hear what people think of him. And thinking about him they are. They usually think he is awkward or strange, silly, even nasty. Some think it openly, while others try to be nice or polite and hide it, smiling at him. Those are the worst.

 

And, of course, there are Hanji and Erwin. He had met the former online, when looking for witchy advices. They introduced theirselves as a gardening and stoner witch. They had discovered they were the same age and had chat more and more, until they become friends.

Several years later, both were in their second year at Trost University, Levi studying psychology and Hanji neurology. And they both were friends with Erwin, a second year aiming to become a neurosurgeon. They had met him in their first year in one of their shared classes, and had quickly become friends.

If Hanji looked like a crazy scientist with big round glasses and messy brown hair, Erwin looked more like the perfect son. Tall, blond with blue eyes and a smile good enough for a toothpaste commercial, he was the perfect image of the perfect son of a rich and conservative family. Which he was. Erwin, or ‘Captain America’ as his friends nicknamed him, was protestant and would never miss an office. Surprisingly, the three were good friends. Levi knew Erwin didn’t understand Hanji and his believes but he respected them nontheless, and tried to understand. The same went for Hanji and himself. Even if he would never admit it willingly, Levi was truly glad to have them.

 

As he reachs the front door of the university, Levi pulls his headphones off his bag and sets them into his ears. It only takes five minutes to reach his clasroom but five minutes in a crow of so many people is like a lifetime in hell for Levi. He walks faster as he listens _TNT_ from AC/DC. He tries to block his surroundings by focusing on the music. When sitting on the classroom, most of the students are focusing on the teacher so he can do the same without much effort. But here, as they walk to some destination, they all tend to think about their problems.

For Levi, it’s like walking on a storm. The more people, the darker it is. The pressure gets heavier and heavier until he has trouble breathing. All he can do is walk faster and try to focuse on the music. That’s why Levi doesn’t do parties nor have a large group of friends.

As he moves forward, Levi suddenly feels a sense of danger. He doesn’t know why, but he knows he has to get down. In a second, Levi is kneeling on the floor. He looks up just in time to see a baseball bat flying above his head before crashing on the ground.

 

_What.the.hell ? Did I just dodge a friggin baseball bat ? Am I being attacked ?_

 

Though, the sensation of danger has disappeared so he figures he is safe. He slowly gets up and dusts off his pants, then turns around to meet with flustered green eyes. A tall brunet who looks around his age his trying to talk to him, hands nervously throwned in the air. Levi removes his earplugs and stares at the shaking brunet.

" —orry !! Are you okay ? "

" What the hell ? " asks cooly Levi.

The brunet’s cheeks darkens and he scratch the back of his neck " I’m really sorry. My friend his a batter in the university team and was teaching me some moves … "

Levi archs one brow " So ? "

" So, hum, I tried one and I kind of accidently threw the bat ? " was the sheepish reply.

 

Levi snorts. _Dumbass_. Levi considers scolding him but he can feel strong guilt radiating from the brunet. That, and that would make him late. And Levi doesn’t do late. _Watever, nobody’s hurt._

" It’s okay, be more careful next time brat " says Levi before turning around. He puts back his headphones and see from the corner of his eye that the brunet his saying something. He ignores him and walks toward the building in front of him.

 

 _Only fifteen meters left to the classroom door_.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi hopes he won't see a dragon ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Thanks a lot for the kudos =)
> 
> Here is the second chapter, I hope you will like it !
> 
> Enjoy XD

Levi speeds up. He can see the door. But the more he walks, the more he gets uneasy. He can sense it. _They are near_. He tries to walk even faster but he knows it’s too late. He won’t make it. He sighs and stops, nearly two meters from the doors. He focuses on relaxing his body. _I’m a fucking tree. My roots are planted in the floor. Nothing can make me move_. He can feel his energy concentrating under his feet and remains still.

 

It happens in a second. The impact is so strong he is sure he would have choked if he wasn’t prepared. He looks down and takes in the crazy looking woman on the floor. Behind big round glasses, two sulking eyes are fixated on him. He tries to refrain from smirking as the brunette stands up and shouts so high he can hear it over his headphones.

 

" Leviiiiiiii !! When will you stop doing that !! That’s so unfair !! "

" I will stop when _you_ will stop jumping on me every fucking time !! "

" But Levi, I want to hug you so bad !! You’re like a little grumpy care bear, I want to make you dance around me while we will laugh and watch the sunset together !! " whines Hanji.

" Fuck off, shitty glasses ! " groans Levi before turning back to the classroom door.

 

Of course, Hanji follows. She is babbling about something but fortunatelly AC/DC is louder. His hand is about to reach the door handle — _tch_ , _disgusting_ — when Hanji grips his arm and shakes him.

" Oi, stop that ! " protests Levi while trying to get back his arm.

" Your eye ! Leviiiii ! Your right eye is blue !! " screams Hanji.

" Shut it, you crazy banshee !! "

 

He grabs them by the collar and pulls them both into the classroom. Some of the students startle then relax, clearly used to Hanji and Levi bickering. The later pulls Hanji with him to the front row and make them sit rather harshly on the nearest chair before taking off his headphones.

 

Levi always sits on the front row. It helps keeping focused on the teacher. If he has to stay hours surrounded by several people in a closed room, it’s easier to pretend he doesn’t feel them when he doesn’t see them. He just steadies his attention on the board and tunes everything down. Well, he tries. Not that he can really do that when he shares class with Hanji. _Speaking of whom_.

 

" The fuck do you think you’re doing, yelling on the pathway, shitty glasses ?!! " groans Levi.

" Ah, sorry, sorry, I was surprised ! But Levi, your eye turned blue ! " whisper-yells Hanji.

" No shit ! "

" But why ? Are you in danger or something ? "

Levi looks at Hanji’s worried face and relax a little " Naa, Diaval doesn’t think so. Apparently, today is a special day or some shit but he wouldn’t tell me more "

Hanji’s faces lightens up " A special day ?! That’s so great ! Oh my god, that means something magical will happen today !! "

 

The brunette is almost dancing on her chair in front of a really worried-growing Levi. He has to speak quickly before it’s too late.

" Han—" 

" OMG ! What will it be ? What will it be ? I can’t wait !! Are we going to meet another witch ? Or something magical ? Like, a magical being ? OMG, are we going to see a dragon ? Do you think dragons are real ? Leviiii, I want to see a dragon !! I’m sure I would love to be friends with one ! I would call him Kilgarrah, like the dragon in the _Merlin’s_ show and —" 

" SHUT THE FUCK UP !! "

 

All the students startle and look in their direction. Then, they all get back to their previous activity, not seeming to care about them. Levi is actually happy it does not need magic to do that — it would take a shity amount of energy anyway — no, he just needs Hanji. People tends to shake their heads in a ‘ _it’s-just-another-Hanji’s-antic_ ’ way when the brunette is around.

 

" Anyway, " starts Hanji while getting a pen and a notepad from their bag, " I would better take notes about everything happening around you today. Tell me about your morning. "

 _Shit_. They switched on their ‘ _crazy scientist mode_ ’. Levi sighs. No one can win against them when they’re like that. Better save his energy and answer.

 

" I woke up, ate breakfast, took a shit then got ready for the day. I walked to uni and almost got smacked on the head because a fucking moron didn’t know how to fucking hold a baseball bat. Then a crazy banshee tried to hugged me to death and decided to talk shit about my eyes " dead-panned the raven.

" Hum, so you took a shit … shape and colour, please ? " asked Hanji, unperturbed.

Levi archs a brow " same as your brain, shitty glasses "

" Pff, you’re not funny ! And what was that about the baseball bat thing ? " pouts Hanji.

" Nothing, just a dumbass who tried to hit a ball and ended throwing the fucking bat at my head. I bended down just in time. " replies Levi.

" Hum … did you feel magic ? "

" Naa, like I said, just a moron "

" Too bad … well now, tell me, how about —" 

" Oi, how long do you plan on staying here ? " interrupts Levi.

" Why ? " whines Hanji.

" We don’t have shared classes today, shitty glasses ! Don’t you need to be somewhere ? "

Hanji’s eyes widened comically, " Woupsy ! I have to go ! But Leviiiiii, you have to promess you will tell me all the details of your day !! "

" Yeah, yeah, now fuck off ! "

" I will see you and Erwin later at our usual spot, be good and don’t miss me too much, grumpy bear ～" sings Hanji before running away.

" Shitty glasses " grumbles Levi.

 

The teacher clears his throat in front of him, " Now that _everyone_ is ready, let’s start the class, shall we ? "

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi yawns as he enters the third hour of listening to his psychology class. He likes psychology but doesn’t like the teacher he is currently listening to. This asshole loves expressing his personal thoughts as if it was actual facts. And, much to Levi’s displeasure, he is now trying to convince his audience that having faith in a religion, or in magic or other ‘ _non existing things_ ’ as he calls it, was, in fact, a symptom of a form of schizophrenia. How nice to know. Levi grits his teeth. As he is now in his second year, he isn’t surprised. But it’s a lot harsher to tune down his surroundings when they’re pissed off. And god are they pissed off right now ! Not that he can’t understand. He would lie if he said he was never tempted to set this fucking dick’s desk on fire. He had fantasized several times about it :

 

_*asshole screams in terror*_

_" What is it, teach’ ? "_

_" OMG, can’t you see the desk is on fire ?! "_

_" I don’t see anything, teach’. Are you sure it’s not schizophrenia ? "_

_*Walks calmy out of the room, followed by the eyes of thirty frightened yet awed students*_

 

Levi sighs. He wish he could. But that would _A)_ bring him too much trouble to be worth it and _B)_ require a lot of control. And Levi really lacks control. His magic is based on his feelings. When they’re strong, so is the flow of energy. So, when he is angry or afraid, energy tends to gather in his hands, as if he needed some kind of weapon to protect himself. Most of the times, that would cause people near to get electric shocks. They would startle then rub the part that was hit and laugh it off, joking about ‘static electricity’. But when he was really angry or afraid, the amount of energy was simply too much. Since he couldn’t exactly let it go and electocute everyone around — that he never did even if he was really tempted sometimes — the energy would escape, litterally resulting in blue sparks jumping from his hands. One solitary blue spark was okay. But several in a row tended to set fire. Hence him not wanting to try. He would probably end up burning _his_ own desk. Besides, Levi had a strong nature but he wasn’t cruel. He didn’t like nor wish to hurt people.

 

And today, he needs to be extra-cautious. Usually, his eyes are grey. The only time his right eye turns blue is when he is having strong emotions, hence gathering magic. Which is strange because he doesn’t right now. He is bored and frustrated with the dick-head of a teacher but it’s nothing unusual. But somehow, magic seems to think that he needs it today. He secretly hopes he isn’t going to face a dragon — even if it would be so cool ! But, hey, Diaval didn’t look too preoccupied this morning. A little smug if that is but that wasn’t unusual for the little bastard.

 

_Oh, well, I guess time will tell._

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi drops a 10$ bill on the cashier’s hand and wait for his change. He grabs his tray and heads to the left corner of the cafeteria, next to the windows. Erwin and Hanji are already here, facing each other while seemingly engaged in a passionate conversation. Well, from Hanji’s part at least. Captain America is politely answering and politely eating like the well-educated young man he is. Though, knowing the sneaky bastard, he could be talking shit.

 

Levi grits his teeth and keeps walking. _You think walking on a pathway is hard ? Try walking on a fucking cafeteria on lunch period !_

 

He is almost there when, for the second time this day, his instinct shouts him to bend down. He quickly gets on his knees, _again_ , — tch, how filthy are his pants now ? — just in time to see tomato sauce and pasta flying over his head, before crashing besides him and … splashing on his clean shirt. _Hell no !!_ _Consequences be damned ! I’m going to roast this fucker like the fucking pig he is!_

Levi stands up, tray forgotten, as he looks for the culprit. Energy is quickly gathering in his hands and he feels the warmth of anger and magic slowly becoming one.

 

" OMG ! I’m so sorry ! Are you okay ? "

Levi looks in the direction of the cry, only to be met with … the baseball bat dumbass.

_Are you fucking kidding me ?_

 

" Are you fucking serious ?! " shouts Levi.

The brunet is taller than him but actually steps back in fear under his death glare.

" I-I, uh —"  tries the brunet.

" How many times are you going to fuck with me, brat ? Are you doing this on purpose ? "

" What ? N-no, I swear, it was an accident ! I slipped … " replies sheepishly the brunet.

 

Levi is getting angrier. He can feel the tomato sauce sticking to his skin through his shirt and the energy turns into dangerous warm balls in his hands. Just one little movement and the brat will be sent flying throughout the cafeteria.

" Hum, if you want, I have a clean shirt in my locker ? You can have it and, hum, I will wash yours and bring it back tomorrow ? " asks shyly the brunet.

That stops Levi on track. _Maybe this kid is not so bad_. Incredibly stupid, yes, but he seems nice. Besides, whoever store clean supplies in his locker can’t be a bad person.

" Okay " dead-panned Levi.

The brunet blinks twice then smiles, " Great, okay ! Hum, let me just clean the floor and I will lead you to my locker ! ".

" I will wait for you outside " says Levi, " better be quick, brat ! "

 

The raven retrieves his tray and drops it on his friends’ table. He ignores their amused looks — _assholes_ — and goes straight to the door. He then hides behind a near tree and gets on his knees. He extends both hands and presses them gently against the ground. Soon, he feels the earth responding and he offers back both energy balls. He needs a lot of concentration as he usualy take from the earth, not give. He tries to steady his breath and shuts his eyes to focus. Gradually, he can feel the warmth decreasing in his hands.

 

" Hum, are you okay ? "

Levi startles and opens his eyes. The baseball dumbass is watching him with worried eyes. Shit, he has be too absorbed to feel him approching ! He stands up and dead-panned " Took you long enought, brat ".

The brunet looks uncomfortable and shifts awkwardly his weight from on leg to the other. " Aha, yeah, sorry … Hum, it’s this way "

 

Levi follows silently as the former leads them to his locker. Levi catches him twice taking a glimpse in his direction, and both times he narrows his eyes. Maybe the kid is not so bad _but_ Levi is stillcovered in tomato sauce. By the time they arrive, light pink paints the brat’s cheeks. He quickly opens his locker and grabs a blue sports bag from which he extracts a grey t-shirt. He offers it to Levi and the raven takes it before heading to the nearest toilets.

 

Levi puts the clean shirt on the counter (on top of a safe amount of toilet paper, thank you very much) and takes off the dirty one. He grabs more tissues and gets it wet with water before cleaning the sauce off his abs. He hears a loud gasp and turns to see the brunet averting his eyes. For some reason, the kid had followed him into the toilets and is now redder than a tomato — _hello irony_ — and holding a hand in front of his mouth. _What the hell ?_

 

Then it hits him. Strong lust coming from the brat. So strong that if Levi was sixteen, he would have lost himself and probably jumped the brunet. But Levi is twenty-two and a lot more aware of his abilities. He focuses on his breath and heads back to cleaning himself. Even if he wasn’t a witch, Levi is positive he would feel the burn on his back, where the brat is staring.

_What is it ? He is frustrated or something ?_

 

Soon, Levi has enough. He turns to tell him to fuck off but the brunet is quicker.

" Are you a ninja ? "

Levi blinks. _What ?_ He surely didn’t expect that. And he is friend with _Hanji_ for god’s sake !

" Hum, I won’t tell anybody if you are, but it would be so cool ! " beams the brunet.

Levi is actually at loss of words. _What in Diaval butt hairs is going on ?_

" Hum, hello ? Mister ninja ? " fidgets the brunet.

" The name’s Levi and no, I’m not a fucking ninja. Why would you even think that ? " dead-panned Levi. The brunet’s face falls so quickly Levi almost regrets not being a ninja. What is this kid doing to him ?

" Oh, okay. I just thought …you have really good reflexes. Like, you know, this morning with the bat, or with the pasta, even though you couldn’t see it coming you managed to avoid it both time ! It was so cool ! And, since you were entirely dressed in black … I kind of thought you looked like a ninja … "

 _Seriously, is this kid for real ?_

At this stage, Levi doesn’t know if he want to laugh or wrap the kid in a blanket and make him hot chocolate.

" By the way, I’m Eren " says shyly the brunet.

 

The way he oggles Levi doesn’t escape the raven. The witch smirks. _It’s pay back time, brat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi is reminded that it's dangerous to play with fire ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos :)
> 
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it ! 
> 
> Have a great week, especially you Shinee ;) 
> 
> Enjoy XD

Levi looks Eren directly in the eyes as he rubs wet tissues along his abs, " Hello Eren ".

The brunet gulps loudly, green eyes filled with both surprise and lust staring back openly. Levi turns away to throw the tissues out and grab new ones, and make sure Eren has a clear view of his back muscles. He takes his time, getting the tissues wet with clean water before turning back to the flushing brunet and rubbing them very slowly along his navel.

 

" Oh, I have sauce upon my chest too! " says Levi before sliding his hand upward, gently caressing his pecs with the tissues. He doesn’t need to look up to know the Eren kid is almost on fire. He can feel waves of warmth and urge spreading from the brunet, and he bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Instead, he lifts his head and meets the burning gaze of the younger man, " Are you okay Eren ? You don’t look so well … ".

Eren awkwardly crosses his legs and adverts his eyes, " Y-yes, I’m good … It’s just, hum, it’s just a little hot in here, … "

 

Levi clears his throat to hide his chuckle. _Here, that will teach you to spill dirty food on me !_

The kid looks really uncomfortable. Levi doesn’t know if he should laugh or feel flattered. After all, the kid is sporting quite an impressive boner, now. Maybe he should go easy on him ? Stop now and come back to the cafeteria to eat his food before the end of the break ?He throws the tissues into the bin and looks at the brunet. Eren is looking at him sheepishly, legs still crossed in a desperate attempt to hide his excitation. _Hum, just one last,…._

 

" Really ? That’s strange, I’m half naked and I’m not warm. Maybe you happen to have fever ? " says the raven, trying to sound worried. Before Eren can say anything, he wets some more tissues and presses them against the brunet’s forehead. Eren startles and lets out a gasp. Levi leans forward and fakes concern, " Does this feel good ? ".

" I-I … " stutters Eren.

 

The younger man is a panting mess, and clearly about to come untouched on his pants.

_Okay, maybe the joke is going a little out of hand_. Levi removes his hand and is about to turn around when it hits him. A wave of lust stronger than the others. It’s so desperate that, for a brief moment, he loses his focus. He blinks and tries to put his ward back as he is overwhelmed by Eren’s needs.

 

_Fuck, I need to focus ! Quickly ! I need to — So beautiful ! I want him, so beaut— Focus ! Breath, put your — I want him, I need him, beautiful, want him, touch him, touch him, WANT HIM._

 

" L-levi ? " whispers Eren.

That’s when Levi losts it. He pins Eren roughtly against the wall and smashes theirs lips together. Eren whines but kisses back almost instantly, his hands circling Levi’s neck to steady himself. Eren gasps when Levi bites his lower lips and the raven slides his tongue on the younger one mouth.

_So good, more, good, more, not enough, more._

 

Levi kisses Eren like a dying man, their hot tongues rolling against each other as the raven slides both hands under Eren’s shirt. The skin is hot and soft under his touch, and he can feel it burn under his caresses. Levi feels like he is going crazy. He is submerged with waves and waves of pleasure coming from Eren. The younger man is quickly drowing under Levi’s fingers and the witch can’t focus on anything except the shivering body in his arms.

 

Eren breaks the kiss and rests his head in the crook of Levi’s neck. He is panting like crazy and whispering Levi’s name, again and again, like a prayer. Levi is overwhelmed. It’s too much, but it’s not enough. He needs more. He traces Eren’s throat with wet kisses and bites, and the brunet moans loudly when he grabs his hips with both hands and start grinding against him.

 

_More, so good, more, good, more, MORE._ Levi bites violently on Eren’s collarborne and the brunet screams as he finds his release. The waves of pleasure coming from Eren are so strong Levi almost comes in his pants. Then Eren relaxes in his arms and slides along the wall, until he is sat on the floor. As he breathes heavily, bathing in the afterglow, he radiates bliss and peacefulness.

 

Levi instantly calms down and focus. Once his ward back on, he takes in the sight of Eren, eyes shut, a genuine smile on his face. _Oh god ! Fuck ! Fuck ! FUCK ! What have I done ?!_

 

Eren opens his eyes and looks at Levi with a bright smile. Levi can feel it exuding from the brunet, _genuine hapiness_. Levi frowns and gulps. His heart beats loudly into his chest. The panic must show on his face because Eren’s smile withdraws from his face and the brunet is now watching him with concern. " Levi ? " asks a sheepish Eren.

 

Levi doesn’t know what to say. So he does the only thing he can think of at the time. He grabs Eren’s clean shirt and runs away.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

A black paw is sneaking under the blanket and poking Levi’s head. Levi grumbles and try to wrap the blanket closer to his body. Diaval releases his claws and scratches lighlty Levi’s forehead.

" Fine ! " groans Levi before jumping out of his bed, " what do you want ? « 

 

The cat jumps on the desk and stares at him silently. Levi sighs, " Yeah, it was a hell of a day ! No, I don’t want to talk about it ! ". Levi sit back on the bed and Diaval jumps on his lap. The cat sniffs his shirt then meows. " No, it’s not mine. It’s … somebody else’s " answers a reluctant Levi. Diaval stays still a moment, sniffing carefully all over the t-shirt, then curves himself in a fur ball and purrs on Levi’s lap. Levi relaxes a little a strokes pensively the black cat’s fur while his thoughts head in another direction.

 

_Eren_. Just thinking about the brunet is enough to make him blush. What the fuck happened in those toilets ? Levi is not a virgin, he had his fair share of crapy dates and one night stands, thank you very much. But never until now had he felt like this. Making out, having sex with someone is about letting go. And let go he has. Honestly, it’s one of the witch perks. Feeling both is own pleasure and the pleasure of his partner, twice the fun, twice stronger. But never had he felt anything _this_ strong. And not just about pleasure or excitation. Usually, Levi is not just sensing every feeling or sensation his surroundings are experiencing. It would just be impossible to live through. No, he has trouble protecting himself from it when surrounded with a lot of human beings because even currents, small emotions, when numerous, become strong. One person at the time, — unless the person his experiencing strong emotions — he usually has to focus to sense it clearly. But this kid, Eren, just kept hitting him with raw, strong emotions. Just like, well, a kid. Just like five or six years old kids who discover the world and live their emotions at their fullest. Except, Eren is not a primary schooler, he is a college student. And Levi wasn’t turned on by Eren. He lost himself in the other’s desire.

 

He winces as he once again recalls the events of the day. So humiliating. But, to be fair, he probably deserved it. If he had known the risks, he would never have try this kind of joke. But it’s useless to cry on spilled milk. Levi sighs and looks at the alarm clock on his nighstand. 7:23 pm. He stands up and heads to the kitchen. Time for some hamburgers, then he will think about what to do about this Eren kid. Diaval follows him as he stands on his tip toes to reach bread in his top cupboard. He sets the bread on his kitchen counter and catches a jar of pickles when Diaval suddenly tenses and meows, eyes fixed on the front door. Levi tenses too, then sighs. _Should have seen it coming …_

 

He walks to the door and opens it just in time to prevent Hanji’s loud knocking.

" Leviiiiiiiiii ! Where were you ? Why didn’t you reply to my texts ?! " screams the crazy brunette while forcing their way into Levi’s flat.

" Stop screaming, you fucking banshee " groans Levi. He shut the door behind them and watches Hanji making themselves at home on his sofa, waving to his cat.

" Hello Diaval, how are you sweetie ? " says Hanji with a smile. Then, turning to him, " Well ? "

" Here, and I tuned off my phone " says Levi.

 

He knows they’re not going to let go until he give them what they want, but it doesn’t mean he has to make it easy. Hanji’s sulky expression turns concerned, " Why ? What happened ? ". Then, they scrutinize him carefully from head to toes and Levi is suddenly painfully aware that he is only wearing black boxer with Eren’s oversized t-shirt. They must have come to the same conclusion as Levi sees a dangerous fire ignite on Hanji’s eyes.

 

" Nice t-shirt, by the way " says Hanji, wriggling his eyebrows.

Levi groans and gets back behind the kitchen counter, " Mustard or ketchup ? "

" Both " replies Hanj, " So ? You still owe me your detailed day, extra details on the part with the cute clumpsy pie please ! "

" More like horny pie " mumbles Levi while making two hamburgers.

" Whaaaat ?!!! " screams Hanji, " Levi !! I want to know EVERYTHING !!! "

 

Hanji is bouncing in anticipation and Levi cringes. He doesn’t really want to share what happened, but he is still shocked and maybe Hanji can help him figure out how to handle Eren ?

" Well, actually I want to talk to you about something … " begins Levi.

 

Hanji instantly goes still and serious looking. He will never tell them but that’s the very reason he loves them. They act crazy most of the time, but they are actually very smart — both in Levi’s opinion — and caring. He knows he can always count on them if needed. So Levi takes a deep breath and relates in details the bathroom incident to his friend.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

" Sho, what do you intensh to do na ? "

" Eating or talking, fucking pick one, shitty glasses ! And don’t fucking spill food on my sofa ! " groans Levi.

Hanji swallows, " Sorry, sorry. So, what do you intend to do now ? "

" I don’t fucking know ! This kid is dangerous, I think I should, maybe, avoid him … " replies Levi.

" Are you sure it’s not something else ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Well, I’m pretty sure he is not the first man, or woman, to be turned on by you "

" So ? "

" So, you didn’t had the urge to pin them against the wall, did you ? "

 

Levi knows they are trying to help but the way they pinched their lips suspiciously looks like someone trying to muffle their laughter. He frowned, " No, but the feelings they sent my way were never this strong ! "

Hanji seems to calm down and whispers gently, " Never ? "

 

Of course that’s a lie. They both know it. Because Levi actually told Hanji about the day he had stoped to deny himself. The day he had accepted he was a witch. The day. He remembers it clearly. He was sixteen and it was lunch break. At some points, rumors about his homosexuality had spread around school and some kids had staretd to pick on him. Even when he was sixteen, Levi had this ‘don’t fuck with me’ aura which spare him a lot of trouble. Usually, harassment was some kids whisperings insults at him or writting shit on his desk. The former, he could pretend like he didn’t hear them, as for the later, well, Levi was Levi. And Levi always carries disinfecting wipes after all. One time, a dumbass had tried to insult him face to face in front of his classmates in their shared PE class, and Levi had taken the matter in hands. Meaning he had yanked the fucker by his shirt and head-butted him, braking his nose. This had earned him two days of suspension and a relative peace at school. Until that day.

 

There was that boy, Nile. Him and his two friends — more like followers — Berthold and Reiner were his classmates. He suspected they were the assholes who wrote shit every day on his desk but couldn’t prove it. Usually, Nile would whisper insults at his adress and his two friends whould laugh loudly. But that day, during lunch break, they had somehow succeeded in cornering in behind the gym. He was back to the wall, Nile facing him, Reiner on his right, Berthold on his left.

Levi was pretty fit but the three boys were at least two heads taller than him and Levi knew he was fucked. So he had gritted his teeth and left his head. If he was going to be beaten up, he would do his best to inflict maximum damage to his assailants.

Nile had stepped forward and it had hit him. A strong wave of hate and repressed lust. Levi had suddenly been submerged with foreign feelings. And he had known that they weren’t his. Because never in his life did he had the desire to possess, to dominate and harm another living being. The feeling alone had almost made him vomit. His guts had squeezed in terror. Because he could feel it. What Nile wanted to do to him, what he intended to do.

And it had clicked. His terror had awakened his survival instincts, and with it, his magic. The terror had vanished, replaced by a sense of peacefulness, and he had stepped forward. Slowly, gently, he had wrapped his arms around Nile and shut his eyes. He had heard the three boys laugh, and Nile insulting him some more but he didn’t care. He didn’t know how he was doing it, but for some reason he understood exactly what he was doing. And that had been draining Nile’s life force.

Levi kept hugging the man and draining him slowly. He had felt his offender go limp and lose consciousness in his arms. At one point, some voice, some alarm had rung into his mind, telling him than draining further would kill the boy. He had briefly hesitated before stopping, opening his arms to let Nile drop on the ground. Because no matter how hateful and monstrous this guy was, Levi wasn’t a murderer.

He had heard Reiner and Berthold gasp and say something. He didn’t bother to listen. He had just stepped toward Reiner. The blond guy was frozen in fear, staring at him with big incredulous eyes. Levi had extended his hand and gently caressed his cheek. Pictures had rushed in his mind. A little blond boy crying on the ground, holding his belly in pain while a man was yelling at him. Levi had understood somehow, that the man was Reiner’s father. That Reiner picking on other was his way of dealing with his abusive father. But that hadn’t stoped him. Because understanding someone behavior and forgiving it were two different things. So he had hugged the blond giant and sent him to sleep next to Nile. Then, he had turned toward the last one. Berthold. The tall raven hair guy had looked at him with a resigned face. Oddly enough, he could have run when Levi was busy with Reiner, or try to attack him, but he didn’t. Instead, he had stayed still, and whispered an apology to Levi before closing his eyes. That had stoped Levi. He had retrieved his backpack on the ground and gone home. Later this day, he had turned on his computer and looked for answers.

 

Hanji was right, it wasn’t the same. Because even if he was overwhelmed and lost control because of Eren’s feelings, his magic didn’t awaken.

Diaval senses his distress and sets on his lap. He purs and gently rubs his face across Levi’s stomach. Levi relaxes and strokes the cat’s head. He sighs.

" What’s your point shitty glasses ? "

" Well, maybe you should consider being attracted to that cutie ? "

" …. "

" Oh, come on grumpy ! Don’t lie to yourself ! I’m sure you were so busy being angry you didn’t notice your own feelings ! "

" What the hell are you talking about ?! I don’t have feelings for him, I just met the guy ! "

" Just saying that you wouldn’t react this way in the bathroom if you didn’t feel the urge too ! Either you are attracted to the cutie, or you’re frustrated ! Which is it ? " says Hanji with a shit eating smile.

" I’m not having this conversation. Stop talking shit or get the fuck out ! " pouts Levi.

" You’re not fun, Levi ! Anyway, you have to talk to the guy "

" Why ? "

" He deserves an explanation ! How would you feel if your roles were reversed ? "

" Sure, great idea shitty glasses ! ‘ _Hey, kid, sorry for the other day. The thing is, I’m a fucking witch, so when people around me are too frustrated and seek for a good fuck, I just can’t stop myself from jumping them, you know ? No hard feelings ! See you !_ ’ I’m sure it will go reall’ smooth ! " replies Levi.

" No need to be so dramatic ! Just tell him that it was love at first sight and that you couldn’t help yourself but that now, you want to get to know him better before getting married " laugh Hanji.

" Fuck you ! "

" Na it’s okay, already did before coming here " smirks Hanji.

Levi groans and covers his face with both hands.

" Come on Levi " says Hanji, tone serious, " you have to talk to the kid "

" Why ? " pouts Levi.

" Well, at least, you have to give him back his shirt "

" …. He has mine. So everyone has a shirt, fair trade " says Levi.

" Pfft, sorry hon’ but there is no way the cutie pie can wear yours … Just look at you, this shirt is like, what, three size oversized ? " sneers Hanji.

" I fucking hate you ! "

" Aww, I love you too sweetie "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where battlefield strategies are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here is the new chapter. I'm not entirely satisfied by this one but I figured I would just stop re-writing it over and over again, and just post it. 
> 
> Hope you like it, have a good day :)
> 
> Enjoy XD

Levi sighs as he heads to Eren’s locker. He successfully avoided the brunet on the previous two days, but Hanji keeps talking his ears off. And as much as he hates to admit it, the shitty glasses is right, he should at least give back his shirt to the younger man. Levi scrutinizes both side of the hallway, making sure it’s empty before stepping further. At this time of day, most students are eating in the cafeteria or outside, only two of them chatting near the lockers. A small — but still taller than Levi — blond man with blue eyes and a strange coconut haircut is talking to a taller guy with even stranger two-toned hair.

Levi tries to look natural and walks to Eren’s locker. Luckily, it’s easy to remember since the brunet’s locker is the last one of the upper row. He stops in front of the locked door and takes out the plastic bag with Eren’s shirt of his backpack. Levi is hanging the bag to the locker’s handle when he senses someone behind him. He turns around just in time to see the two-toned haircut student’s lips moving.

" Yo, what are you doing ? "

" I’m baking a fucking cake " deadpans Levi.

The stranger grits his teeth and his eyes widens comically. The blond coconut puts his hand on his shoulder, " Jean, please ". But the fucker — _Jean_ — steps closer and glares at the raven.

" Listen, I don’t know who you are but this is my _friend_ locker. No way I’m letting you hang some shit on it ! What’s in the bag ? "

Levi crosses his arms on his chest and looks him dead in the eyes, " Not your fucking business, shithead ". He steps aside and starts to walk away.

 

" Get back here you ugly midget ! " yells Jean. Levi stops dead in his track. He can disregard ‘ugly’, everybody has his own taste after all, but ‘midget’? No way in hell he is letting that one slide. He slowly turns around and faces Jean. The taller guy is walking forward and stops only ten centimeters away from Levi.

The raven starts to gather energy in his hands. Anger makes the warm energy globes unstable. Magic quickly slides along his arms and wraps itself around him, getting stronger every passing seconds. Levi can feel it pulsing around him, following his own wish to harm the fucker. If Jean dares to lay even one finger on him, he will get shocked.

 

Jean is getting more and more pissed with Levi’s lack of reaction, and is about to grab the raven by his shirt when the coconut speaks.

" It’s Eren’s shirt. Oh my god, are you, perhaps, Levi ? "

Jean’s eyes go back and forth between the coconut and Levi, before landing on the later.

" You’re that son of a bitch Levi ?" groans Jean.

Levi’s eyes narrow and he pushes Jean on the chest. The two-toned bastard yelps under the decharge and holds his chest, looking surprised.

" Shut the fuck up ! " yells Levi.

No one is allowed to insult his mother ! Levi is just getting angrier, hence the magic surrounding him heavier. Forget the _warning electrical decharge_ , he will shock the boy until the bastard pee his pants !

" What’s wrong with you ? Do you think playing with others feelings is funny, you bastard ?! " shouts Jean.

" Jean, please, we —"  tries the coconut.

" Don’t ‘ _Jean, please_ ’ me, Armin ! You think I’m gonna let him go after what he did to Eren ? " 

Levi freezes. _What the fuck are they talking about ?_

" Jean " tries Armin again, " I’m sure Eren wouldn’t want us to talk about this ! "

Jean ignores him and steps forward, " So, do you enjoy playing around and breaking hearts ? Does that make you feel good, you fucker ? "

 

 _What ? ‘Breaking hearts’ ? What the fuck is going on ? I just interacted with Eren, like, for 20 minutes long ! There is no way the kid likes me, right?_

 

Levi drops his hands along his body and stares at the two men facing him, puzzled. The surprise makes him loose his focus and the magic flow decreases. There is only a tiny halo left when Jean suddenly grabs him by his front’s shirt, pulling him closer and shaking him as he screams.

" Don’t you dare act innocent, you prick ! Eren told us all the story ! I’m gonna kick your ass ! "

" No, Jean ! " cries Armin.

" Jean, let him go ! " shouts a voice behind Levi.

The three men freeze as they watch Eren running toward them. The brunet stops next to Jean and puts an hand on his arm.

" Let him go ! " he repeats, breath short.

" Fuck no ! I’m gonna punch him in the fucking face until he apologizes ! " says Jean.

" What ? No ! Why ? " whines Eren.

The brunet has now both hands on Jean arms and pulls stronger to free Levi. The raven can’t help to notice that Eren adverts his eyes and harbors pink cheeks. Levi decides enough is enough. He kicks Jean in the leg and free himself from his grasp. Jean curses and goes on his knees, holding his leg, Armin rushing to his right side, Eren to his left.

" Are you okay ? " asks Armin.

" Son of a bitch " growls Jean.

Levi steps back and hisses, " Don’t fucking touch me with your dirty hands ! ".

Jean scowls and retorts, " What ? You mother fu—" 

" SHUT UP, HORSEFACE " yells Eren.

 

The three of them startles and look at the brunet. Eren looks both furious and ashamed. He stares at Jean and continues, " Why would you do that ? Fuck you ! What is he gonna think of me, now ? I swear, Jean, if you ruined this for me, I will fucking kill you ! "

" WHAT ? ", screams Jean, red quickly spreading across his face, " I was just stepping in for you, teaching this bastard some manners ! What the fuck is wrong with you ? "

" I don’t need your help ! " yells back Eren, " Leave him the fuck alone ! "

 

Levi is watching the scene, dumbfounded. He should just take advantage of the two bickering and leave, but the situation is too surreal. While the two yell insults at each other, Armin gets up and stands by Levi’s side. The raven senses blue eyes watching him closely from head to toe, and tenses. Somehow, Levi feels uncomfortable. This little blondie with angelic features is the real deal. Levi’s instincts tell him to be careful, this Armin guy is dangerous.

" What ? " says Levi, looking at the coconut.

" What are your intentions toward my friend ? " asks Armin.

Levi frowns, " What do you mean? "

" Do you like him ? Was it just a fling ? Do you look for a relationship ? What do you think of him? " adds Armin.

" What does it have to do with you ? " says Levi, tone careful. 

" Eren is my best friend and I care for him. I just don’t want to see him get played with and ending hurt. So, if you’re not feeling the same way he feels toward you, I kindly suggest you to step back "

The tone is polite but something in the coconut attitude sends shiver along Levi’s back.

_Wait ! What ?_

" The way he feels toward me ? "

Armin looks pissed, " Stop pretending, I know Eren confessed to you ! If you think you can just us—" 

" He WHAT ? " shouts Levi.

" C-confessed " says a sheepish Eren, from behind him. Levi turns around and his eyes widen as he looks at the redder-than-a-fucking-tomato brunet currently staring at him.

" The fuck ? When ? " asks Levi.

Eren looks really uncomfortable. He fidgets, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other under the three questioning stares pointed at him.

" I, hum, two days ago ? After the baseball bat incident ? "

Levi steps closer, " Stop lying ! All I remember is you explaining how you almost beheaded me with a fucking bat ! "

Armin and Jean eye Eren with suspicion as the brunet gets more and more flustered.

" I, uh, told you after that ? When you put your earphones back on and started to walk away …"

" …. Told me what, brat ? "

Eren looks sheepishly at Levi from the corner of his eyes and whispers, " That I love you ? "

 

The silence is overwhelming. Levi doesn’t know how to process that. Hell, he isn’t even sure he heard that right. Eren loves him ? He fucking loves him ?? _What.the.fucking.fuck ?!!_

" So ", starts carefully Armin, " you saw him put on his earphones, listening music and turning his back to you, and that’s _when_ you confessed to him ? "

" Yes " whispers Eren, staring at his feet.

" … "

" … "

" What the hell, dude ?! " screams Jean, " So you just confessed when he couldn’t hear you ? What is wrong with you ? "

" Why did you tell us you confessed to him ? " asks Armin.

" Because I did " answers Eren, more confidently.

" But he didn’t hear you ? " continues Armin.

" Yes, but I did confess ! " replies Eren, as if it explained everything.

Armin sighs and pinches the brigde of his nose, whereas Jean covers his face with both hands and groans.

" What ? " asks Eren, frustrated.

" Eren " replies Armin as if he was talking to a small child, " next time, try to be more precise,please ? It could prevent some misurstanding … "

" Yeah, dude ! " adds Jean, " I almost beat up the midget for no reason ! "

" Nobody asked you to, horseface ! " hisses Eren.

Instantly, both students grabs each other by their front shirt and starts bickering again, Armin holding each one by an arm in a vain attempt to stop them.

 

Levi can’t take it anymore. It’s too much and right now, he really craves hot tea and netflix. Crazy bastards be damned ! For the second time this week, Levi turns away and runs.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Diaval tenses on his lap and turns his head to the front door. Levi sighs and pauses the episode he is currently watching. Less than two minutes go by before they both hear a loud banging on the door.

" LEVI !!!!!!!!!! " shouts Hanji.

" Go away ! " shouts back Levi.

" Come on, Levi ! Open the door ! " whines Hanji.

Levi ignores them and takes a sip of his jasmin tea. _Perfect_. Outside, he can hear the crazy banshee loudly singing his name along the tune of  _Para bailar la bamba_. He grits his teeth. He knows he can't win a patience contest against Hanji — nobody can — but he secretly hopes one of his neighbour will snap before he does and chase the annoying brunette away.

" Levi ? Could you let us in please ? "

 _Urk, Erwin_. Levi sighs again. He better let them in. He pats Diaval head and stands up, reaching for the door. Five minuteslater, both Hanji and Erwin have make themselves at home on Levi’s sofa, completly disregarding the raven’s angry face.

" What do you want ? " asks harshly Levi.

" We’re here to take you out, grumpy～ " sings Hanji.

" We thought we should go out for some drinks " adds Erwin.

" No thanks, now go away ! " replies Levi.

" Hum, then I guess it’s time for plan B " says Erwin.

" Okey dokey ! " says Hanji.

Both Erwin and Hanji stand up suddenly and drag him to the sofa. Before he can say anything, Levi is sat between the two, each holding one of his arm.

" What the fuck ? " hisses Levi.

" Spill the beans, Harley Quinn ! " beams Hanji.

" Come on, Levi. You’ve seemed bothered by something all week. Talk to us " says Erwin.

" Yeah, tell us all, baby doll ! "

" Hanji, please, could you st—, ouch ! "

" Mamma mia ! "

Both startle when the electric shock hits them. They let go of Levi and rub their arm. The pain should go away soon, Levi went easy on them. Though he loves his friends, Levi is a man of clear boundries. And pinning him forcefully while trying to get him to talk against his will is NOT okay, whatever the reason. He stands up and go to sit on the loveseat next to the sofa. For a moment, the three of them glare silently at each other. Then Erwin finally clears his throat.

" Hum, ok. Let’s agree that we all overdid it and move on, shall we ? "

Levi and Hanji nod, and Erwin continues, " But Levi, seriously, you don’t look ok and we are worried about you. I know you don’t like to be pushed but, maybe we can help you ? "

_Fucking Captain America._

" Fine ! " grumbles Levi, " I take it that Hanji told you about the bathroom incident ? "

" Indeed " says Erwin.

" Hey ! I said that to you in confidence ! " whines Hanji.

" And I told it  _to you_ in confidence, shitty glasses " retorts Levi.

Hanji adverts their eyes and gets up to make themselves some tea.

" So ? " insists Erwin.

Levi takes a deep breath and goes on telling his friends about today’s events.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

" Worst of all is they all fucking seemed to know who I am ! How messed up is that ? And what about all this love shit ? The kid is fucking nuts ! " rumbles Levi.

" OMG Levi, that’s wonderful " beams Hanji, " I can’t believe the cutie pie is in love with you ! I’m so happy for you ! You must talk to him and— "

" Or not " interrupts Erwin.

Hanji narrows, " Why ? He is really cute ! Have you seen those eyes ? And he loves Levi ! "

" Precisely " says Erwin, " I’m not saying he is dangerous but he could be. Levi should be cautious "

" What do you mean ? " frowns Levi.

" You said you only met him twice, for a really short period of time, and you never met him before, correct ? "

Levi nods.

" But Eren, and his two friends, knew who you are ? Eren said he loves you and his two friends seemed to be aware of his feelings, yes ? "

" Yes … "

" So, we can say that there is a high chance Eren, and his friends, have known you longer than you them. I’m not saying this is wrong, but this could mean the baseball bat incident and the pasta incident could, in fact, not be incidents. This could be Eren’s way to interact with you. In that case, we don’t know what he could do next.It could escalate to bigger incidents. Maybe he is a stalker. And you said that his friends are dangerous, too. For what I understand, the first one attacked you for no reason, and the second one threatened you ? Maybe I’m overthinking this, but I don’t think it will hurt to take precautions around these people. "

 

Hanji is rather silent, staring in deep thoughts at their mug. Levi has troubles breathing. If he was a little stressed and puzzled before, now he is on the verge of panic. He just thought that Eren was some crazy kid with two brats for friends, but now, he sees the situation under a whole different light. What if Eren is a stalker, trying to manipulate him ? How long has the kid known about him ? Does he follow him, watch his every moves ? Suddenly, Levi really wants to pull the curtains shut. His distress must show because Erwin tries to sooth him.

" I didn’t mean to frighten you, and maybe it’s nothing to be alarmed of, but it’s important to point that out "

" And, maybe, this is just Eren being a hopeless romantic cutie pie with two overprotective friends " butts in Hanji.

" Maybe … " adds Erwin, unsure.

" And the better way to find out is talking to Eren " continues Hanji with a serious look.

" Yes, you’re right. That might be the better way. But not alone, I think at least one of us should come with Levi "

They both look at him expectantly. They’re right. If this kid is dangerous, it’s better to deal with him now. And if he is not, Levi would just have to push him away and move on. He knows it’s a good idea but he can feel his heart beat accelerate at the thought. He is not fond of talking to the brunet after today’s incident, and he is still embarrassed about the bathroom thing. He covers his face with both hands and groans. Instantly, Diaval jumps on his lap and purrs. Levi relaxes a little and gently strokes the feline’s black fur.

" Fine, I will talk to the shitty brat tomorrow " grumbles Levi.

" Yeppee " screams Hanji, " this is gonna be fun ! "

Erwin nods and goes on full ‘commander’s mode’, " Okay, so the best would be to meet Eren alone but there is the strong possibility he will be accompanied by his friends. We should at least pick the time and place. Hum … how about we put a paper on Eren’s locker, asking him to meet you where and when we want ? "

 

As Erwin and Hanji plan their ‘battlefield strategy’, as they call it, Levi tunes them down. Diaval looks him in the eyes and mewls twice. _Yes_. His cat is right. He should trust his instinct. He knows his friends mean well, butthey are exaggerating. Levi thinks about every times he was in the brunet’s presence. Each time, the younger man felt strong emotions. Guilt, embarrassment, horniness. Not even once did Levi sense duplicity or ill intentions. If anything, the witch felt like he was talking to a puppy. A very honest and dumb one. No, Eren is not dangerous. But he is frightening. He seemed sincere when he confessed his love. And that’s the problem. Why would he love Levi ? What could he possibly know about him, to make him fall in love in the first place ? Whatever the brunet thought of Levi, he could possibly know him well enough. ‘Cause Levi’s a witch with a shitty personality. Surely, this kid has idealized him. And somehow, this idea makes his guts twist painfully.

 

" Levi ? Levi ! "

Levi snaps back to reality and look at his two friends, " What ? "

" We decide the best would be for you to meet Eren in the coffee shop next to the university, around 4:30 pm. Are you okay with that ? " repeats Erwin.

" Yeah, whatever. Just, let me do this alone " says Levi.

" What ? But —"  starts Erwin.

" Not fair Levi ! I want to play with the cutie pie too !! " whines Hanji. 

" Shut up ! I’m not playing, I just want to fucking sort this out so I can fucking go back to my life ! " groans Levi.

Hanji crosses their arms and pouts, " You’re so NOT fun, Levi ! ".

" Levi, —"  tries Erwin.

" No " cuts the raven, " I’m a grown ass man and a friggin’ witch ! I fucking can take care of myself "

Erwin watches him silently for what feels like an eternity, then sighs in defeat, " Fine, just, be careful ". 

Levi nods. Hanji smiles and jumps from the sofa — they always recover too quickly for Levi’s taste.

" Ok, moving on boys ! Now that it’s settled, let’s go out and drink our asses off ! " 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi meets Eren for tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Thanks for the kudos ^^
> 
> Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it :)
> 
> I'm reaching my finals so updates should be slower but I will try my best to keep updating every week. 
> 
> Enjoy XD
> 
> ps : Hope you had a good week Shinee ;)

As he stops in front of the coffee shop, Levi tries to relax. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and check the time. _4:15 pm_. _Good_. He is fifteen minutes early. He can use the extra time to try soothing his breathing. Ever since he puts the note in Eren’s locker this morning, stress has been clenching his guts. He takes several deep breath before reaching for the door. He pushes it open and walks in. He looks around, searching for an empty table, and catches a movement on his left. He quickly turns his head and find himself staring at his own reflect in what appears to be an old mirror hung on the entrance. His left eye turned blue. _Shit ! I better calmed down before I set all the fucking shop on fire_. 

He pulls out the anchor stone necklace hidden under his shirt and focuses on the little living being. Within time, the stone answers him. Levi can feel it gently vibrating on his palm, spreading its warmth along his hand. Soon, the warmth extends to his whole body, soothing his stiffed muscles and freeing his breath. Levi relaxes the jaws he hadn’t realized he was clenching, and whispers his thanks to the little stone. The black mineral vibrates one last time before going cold again. Levi puts it back under his shirt, the cold sensation slightly comforting against his skin.

 

" Hello, can I help you ? "

Levi turns his gaze towards the petite redhead with caramel eyes. She wears a green apron with two tiny wings — one withe and the other blue — sewed on the chest. Though she seems intrigued by his behaviour, her smile is polite and welcoming.

" No, thanks. I’m just here to meet … a friend " replies Levi, sounding bored.

" Okay. Please sit wherever you like. I will come to get your order when your friend will be here " says the waitress. She gives him a gentle smile and leaves. Once again, Levi looks around, searching for a seat which will meet his (high) expectations. That’s when he notices four things. One, Eren is already here, sitting at a two persons table next to a window. Two, his two friends are here as well, sitting three tables behind Eren, next to an indoor plant. Three, _his_ two own friends are currently sitting in a corner, facing Eren. And four, they all are currently watching him. Levi freezes and curses under his breath. _Those fuckers. Those fucking shitty assholes !_

 

For a brief moment, he considers leaving. But he finally decides against it. Because he had already run away twice in five days, and that could give the wrong idea of him being a coward. And he is not. That’s why he slowly makes his way toward the brunet. And not because the brat is staring at him with hopeful eyes. He has almost reach Eren’s table when he changes his mind. The whole situation is complicated enough, and he will rather not deal with Eren’s crazy friends while he tries to sort it out. He turns around and heads to Erwin and Hanji’s table. Erwin looks at him politely, while Hanji hides behind a newspaper. Or would hide if the crazy banshee hadn’t cut holes in it in order to peep at Levi and Eren. _Tch_.

" Hello Levi " greats Erwin.

" Levi ? What a shocking surprise ! What brings you here on this beautiful afternoon ? " adds Hanji. "…. I thought I tell you I could handle myself " groans Levi.

" Yes, and we agree " says politely Erwin.

" So what the fuck are you doing here ? " shouts Levi.

" Enjoying ourselves at your expense " replies civily Erwin with a smile.

Hanji gives him two thumbs up and cackles. Levi sighs. He should make the best out of it instead of losing his time with these two bastards.

" How about a better way to enjoy yourselves ? " smirks Levi.

His two shitty friends perk up at the suggestion. Levi grins wider, " See the two fuckers over there " he says, pointing at Eren’s friends, " that’s the brat’s friends from the other day. How about you join them and introduce yourselves ? "

Hanji looks positively giddy and jumps on their feet. They rush toward Jean and Armin, followed by Erwin. His blond friend steps in front of him and Levi catches an evil light dancing in his blue eyes. He is almost sorry for the two brats. Almost _. It’s payback time, fuckers_.

 

As he makes his way back to Eren, he can hear surexcited greatings and surprised — and slightly frightened — answers flowing from behind the brunet. _Good. Now, down to bussiness_.

 

Levi pulls the chair and sits, one leg casually crossed on top of the other. Eren is fidgeting across him, looking at him with nervous yet hopeful eyes.

" Hey "

" H-hello " greats back Eren, " hum, I’m happy that you wanted to meet, actua—" 

" Hello again ! Have you two chosen what you want? " cuts the redhead from before.

Eren looks like he is going to be sick and Levi can’t help a snort. Both Eren and the waitress — _Petra_ if the golden name tag is anything to go by — look at him with surprise.

" I will have an earl gray " says Levi.

" And a latte macchiato with caramel topping for me, please " asks Eren with a blinding smile.

 _Ugh_. _This brat can switch from kicked puppy to happy puppy in less than a second_. Petra nodds and smiles back, before going to fetch their orders. Eren turns his gaze towards Levi and gives him a nervous smile. " So " begins Levi, " you love me ? "

 

Eren’s cheeks turn completely red and his eyes widens, " I-I, …. " he stutters, looking at his hands on the table. Then, he suddenly stares back right in Levi’s eyes, startling the raven with a look of pure determination. " Yes ". The answer is firm, yet, sweet, and sends shivers along Levi’s spine.

 

The raven still has trouble believing it. He can feel the brunet is telling the truth, but he just can’t understand it. How is it possible ? A light crush, he would have understood. But love ? Isn't it too soon ? He is a witch, he knows feelings are different for one another hence shouldn’t be questioned, but now ? The whole situation seems just too crazy !

 

" For how long? " asks Levi.

Eren looks at him with puzzled and slightly disappointed eyes, " What do you mean ? "

" How long have you been in love with me ? " repeats Levi.

Eren rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously, " Wow, you don’t beat around the bush, do you ? "

" And you’re not answering my question. Now that we both stated the obvious, how long ? "

Eren sighs and adverts his eyes, " I would rather not say, I don’t want to creep you out … "

Irritation shows on Levi’s face, " You not answering is creeping me out, brat! ".

 

The brunet looks dejected. Levi can feel the squeezing coming from his chest and he focuses on his stone. No way he is letting that happen again. He concentrates on the cold feeling against his skin and stares blankly at the brunet.

" Could we, hum, maybe, just not talk about that and, learn things about each other instead? I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time and I’m actually really happy that I get to " says sheepishly Eren, smiling sweetly at Levi. The raven frowns, " So you have known me for a long time, then ? ".

" Well, y-yeah " replies Eren, a little uncomfortable. Levi sighs. He doesn’t want to be mean. Maybe he should cut the brat some slack before the brunet goes on ‘sad puppy mode’ again. He tries a different approach, " Okay. But I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. Did we met before you tried to behead me with a bat ? "

For some reason, the brunet looks even more uncomfortable and starts fidgeting on his chair, " Hum, kind of ? "

 

 _What ? What the fuck does that mean ?_ Levi tenses a little. Something tells him he is not going to like what’s coming next.

"  _Kind of ?_  "

" Well, I, kind of met you but you didn’t met me ? " whispers Eren.

_What.the.fuck ?_

" What the fuck ? " hisses Levi.

Eren startles on his chair and looks slightly frightened. He then takes a deep breath and words rushs out of his mouth, " For the past three months I have spent all my sundays mornings running in the Sina forest "

 

Levi blinks. What is he supposed to understand from this ? He knows that the information is important since, despite his stone _and_ steady concentration, he can feel uneasiness and fear flowing from Eren. But why ? Why does Eren— Oh. _Oh! NO !!!!_

 

Realisation hits him hard. He feels like he just got punched on the stomach. His guts are clenching painfully and he has trouble breathing. That’s worst than what he expected. So, so much worst. If he understands correctly — and the apprehensive look on Eren’s face tends to say he does — that’s probably one of the worst things which could have happened. He holds desperately on the table in front of him, trying to settle down. He wants to run. He wants to go hide somewhere safe. He is frightened. He feels violated. And he is about to have a panic attack.

 

" L-Levi ? " asks shyly Eren.

Levi doesn’t answer. His heartbeat quickens, and with it, his breathing. His chest hurts and his vision starts to blur. He wants to run away but his legs probably won’t support him. He is about to call his friends when he find himself suddenly pulled in a warm embrace. Two strong arms press him against a firm chest, one hand gently stroking his back while the other lands on his left shoulder. Oddly, Levi relaxes under the touch. His heartbeat begins to decrease slowly. All of Eren’s feelings pour into him without any chance of stopping them. _Worry, sadness, comfort, protective instincts, a little bit of happiness and … love_. Deep, warm love. Levi doesn’t know how to react and tenses again, his breathing once more accelarating. Eren seems to feel it and gently slides his hand from Levi’s shoulder to his hair. As he caresses it lightly, he starts to hum the air of _Scarborough’s fair_. The surprise causes Levi to freeze on Eren’s arms. Eren continues his humming, sending vibrations throughout Levi’s body. Levi relaxes and does something unthinkable. He leans his head against Eren’s chest and shuts his eyes. He feels safe, warm, loved.  He breathes in Eren’s scent. The brunet smells like forest on a rainy day. He smells like freedom.

 

Levi doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to stay in those arms forever. He is on the verge of sleep when someone clears their throat behind him. Both Eren and him jump at the sound, and look upward. Petra is watching them with slight concern, " Are you okay ? "

 

Levi realized the sight he must offer. He is sitting on the floor, embraced by a man who is humming for him, in a coffee shop full of people currently staring at them. Some with geniune curiosity, some with mocking smiles, and some looking rather uncomfortable. Still, no looks equal those of his friends. Hanji is staring at him wide eyed and mouth opened, and Erwin is frozen in an odd posture, like he had stopped mid-movment while standing up, hands still on the chair and ass pointed to the wall. The situation had been different, Levi whould have burst out laughing at the sight. Instead, he retreats from Eren’s embrace and tries to stand up. The brunet looks reluctant to let go but let him, and stands up as well. As both men sit back, Levi nods awkwardly at Petra and Eren clears his throat.

 

" Hum, yes, everything is okay. Sorry " says the flustered brunet.

Petra smiles sweetly at them, " Don’t mention it. Here are your beverages. Enjoy yourselves ". She puts soflty the two hot mugs in front of them and goes to welcome newcomers.

 

The silence is heavy, both man adverting each other’s eyes and staring at their smoking mug. Levi can feel his friends gaze following their every move without looking up. He sighs and breaks the silence, " Uh, th-thank you " he says awkwardly. Eren looks up with a tiny smile, " No need to thank me. It was kind of my fault after all. Not that I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t. ‘Cause I would. Anytime "

 

Levi’s hands tighten around his mug. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. The brunet seems really sweet and carrying, and Levi misses his warmth, but Eren is also the very reason he panicked in the first place. His head is a mess and he looks behind Eren for support. Hanji looks anormaly serious, and Erwin looks like he is plotting Eren’s murder. _Urg. So much for support_. He better calm the situation before his friends decide to step in. He takes a big sip of his tea and turns his attention back to Eren. The brunet is looking at him expectantly, seemingly waiting for him to talk.

" Ok brat. So I get it that you saw me in the forest ? " asks Levi.

" Yes " answers Eren, " Three months ago, I was in a rather bad mood and needed to vent out. So I went to the forest to run. But I didn’t feel like seeing other people, so I left the pathway. And at some point, I just ended in a clearing. That’s when I saw you. I was surprised to see someone else out of the pathway, but didn’t think much of it at the time. So I went on my way "

Levi sips more of his tea as he listens carefully to the brunet.

 

" The next sunday, I decided to run again and took the same path. And for the second time I saw you in the clearing. I must admit it got me a little curious. I got closer to great you but I, huh, when I saw you, I couldn’t say anything "

Eren’s bites nervously his lower lips and adverts his eyes.

" What did you see ? " whispers Levi.

Eren perks up at Levi’s trembling words and goes on, " Well, you. I saw you. You were standing under a ray of sun, eyes shuts. I thought you were meditating or something so I stood silent. I was about to turn back but you suddenly started to move, a-and to, speak to the trees? And, I don’t know, I just couldn’t help myself from watching you … I swear I’m not a pervert or a peeping tom. I don’t usually do this kind of thing ! Please believe me ! You were just, so beautiful … I figured you were doing some kind of training, or relaxation and I didn’t want to bother you, but … ". Eren whispers the last words with so much fondness it almost melts Levi’s heart. 

 

" So, after that, you decided to come watch me every sunday mornings for three months ? " dead-pans the raven. Eren looks basheful, " Hum, yes. I didn’t planed it at first, it’s just, I don’t really know how to explain it but watching you made me feel good ? ". His eyes widens and he continues quickly, " Hum, I mean, it’s like it helped sooth me ? And before I realized it, I was counting days before next sunday and hoping to see you again. You seemed so relaxed, so happy, a-and I really like your voice and your smile. And I started to think you were cute and I wanted to get to know you but at the same time I was afraid to talk to you … You seemed to be in your bubble and I didn’t wanted to bother you. And I’m really sorry for the other days. You suddenly appeared in front of my eyes in my university and the surprise made me loose my grip on the bat. And, in the cafeteria, Iwas so afraid I wouldn’t have another chance to talk to you I walked straight toward you without checking my surroundings, and slipped like a dumbass on spilled water. I’m so sorry ! And I’m sorry for my friends behaviour too! They can be a little overprotective sometimes …"

 

 _Woaw_. Levi doesn’t know what to think, it’s a lot to take in. At least the brat seems honest. And as creeped as Levi should be, he isn’t. He can’t seem to forget the brunet’s embrace, how he felt safe, how he felt _at home_. And as hard as it seemed, Eren chose to tell him the truth. Levi is still unsure. He understands why Eren could feel good, relaxed, when watching him in the forest, but in his eyes, that doesn’t justify love. But on the other hand, Levi felt it when Eren hugged him. And Eren says so himself. Sure, Levi has reasons to be wary, but until now, Eren didn’t give him reasons to not believe him. As for his friends, Levi has no reasons to hold a grief. For one, because they have been sitting with Erwin and Hanji for some time now. And secondly because he knows what it’s like to have overprotective surroundings. He doesn’t know yet how he feels about Eren and the whole bathroom and forest incidents, but he can cut the brunet some slacks about the others matters.

" It’s okay " says Levi.

Eren exhales a relieved sigh and blinds him with one of his incredible smiles.

 

" Levi ? " asks sheepishly Eren, " Hum, about the other day … in the bathroom … "

Levi freezes. He knows he should, but he isn’t ready to talk about that. He grits his teeth and wait for the unavoidable question. But, just when Eren is about to speak the dreadfull words, Levi senses someone behind him. He turns back in time to watch a beautiful asian woman with grey eyes and hair as dark as his landing a hand on his shoulder. She smiles softly at him. 

 

" Hello Levi. "

" Mikasa ? " asks Levi, surprised, " What are you doing here ? "

" I had some days off at my school so I decided to come here and check on you. I came here to buy some sweets and saw you through the window " explains Mikasa. She turns her gaze toward Eren and asks, " Who is your friend ? "

Before Levi can answer, Erwin and Hanji appear in his field of vision and great Mikasa. Hanji hugs her and Erwin nods politely at her.

" Mikasa ! " beams Hanji, " it’s so nice to see you !! You’re staying at Levi’s this week end ? "

" Thank you, and yes, I came to stay until sunday afternoon " replies Mikasa.

" Glad to hear it " says Erwin, " we should go for some drinks "

" Okay " replies simply Mikasa before turning toward Levi, " will your friend come with us ? "

Erwin chuckles darkly and both Hanji and Levi throw him a worried look. 

" Hum, ‘friend’ his perhaps a bit much. Considering he just caused Levi to have a panic attack, I will hold on to that term for now " says innocently Erwin.

 

Instantly, the room’s temperature drops from almost 10°C, as Mikasa levels a murderous glare toward the brunet.

 

_Oh, fuck ! Things are gonna get ugly…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi met Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> here is the new chapter. He is shorter than usual but I hope you will like it nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks a lot for the kudos and nice comments :)
> 
> Enjoy XD

Levi’s heartbeat increases more and more with each passing minute. He knows that he shouldn’t be hoping. He knows that it’s the best way to end up disappointed. But he just can’t help it.

_Maybe this time …_

The small boy clenches his fingers on the sleeves of his oversized shirt. He shivers under the cold wind of November but keeps waiting in the garden, silver eyes stubbornly pointed at the road. His muscles tense with every passing car, but they keep driving until disappearing at the end of the street. Every time, the boy lets out a small breath and focuses his attention back to the empty street.

After what feels like hours for the 10 years old boy, a green range rover finally slows down and pulls over in front of the house. Levi’s guts twist painfully and he clenches his fists harder at his shirt. A tall blond man with chestnut eyes gets out of the jeep and watches him silently.

" Levi? " asks carefully the man.

The small raven nodds twice then stares at the ground. He hears movement in front of him and soon the man is sitting on his ankles, watching him with a smile.

" My name is Kurtis. Kurtis Ackerman, I am your mother’s cousin. "

Levi nodds again and the man continues, " I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner but now I am here to take you home with me, if you want to? "

For the third time, Levi nodds, eyes still fixed on the ground.

" Okay " says gently Kurtis, " how about we go talk to your foster family, then I will gather your things in my car and take you home with me? "

 

Levi clenches his jaw harshly. He doesn’t want to go back inside, and he already gathered his few possessions into the little bag at his feet. He doesn’t want to go back into this house, to these people, but he doesn’t want risking disappointing the man either. What if he changes his mind and leaves without him?

 

Kurtis seems to catch his reluctance, as he puts a careful hand on the boy’s right shoulder, startling the raven.

" Would you rather wait in the car? "

Levi lets out a relieved sigh and nodds. Then he grabbs the little black bag and follows the man to the back seat of the jeep. His muscles tenses a little when he feels Kurtis hand pushing him gently to help him hop in the car but he remains silent. He sits and buckles the security belt, avoiding the man’s stare. Kurtis promises to be quick and closes the door before walking to the front door of the house. Levi watches him intently as the man knocks three times. The white door opens on a red-head woman with blue eyes - _Fanny_. Levi tenses in his seat and starts preying whatever gods listens for the man not to change his mind. At least, now, he is sat in the car. He cringes as he watches Fanny handing a stack of papers to the blond man, while pointing in Levi’s direction. The woman doesn’t speak loud enough for him to hear, but he can see the angriness on her face, and the way she moves her arms in a discontent way. Tears starts to prickles in the boy eyes as he sees Kurtis frown at Fanny’s discourse.

_She is telling him the lies. He will not want me anymore. I don’t want to go back in this house!_

A tear makes its way along his cheek and he sniffles. He wipes it with his sleeve and watchesKurtis take the papers and tell something to the woman. Then the man turns back and walks tensely toward the car. Levi startles as the woman gets back inside the house and slams the door shut. Kurtis gets in the car and sits in the driver’s seat. He puts the papers on the seat next to him and sighs. Levi clenches his fists and holds his breath. To his surprise, the man turns back and give him a gentle smile, " Let’s go home, Levi ". Then he faces the road and starts the car.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi looks at the clock on the dashboard. _11:35 am_. Almost two hours have passed since Kurtis came to pick him up. They remain silent, the man watching the road. The raven doesn’t spoke out of happiness and fear. Happiness to finally be free of this house. Fear of saying something that will displeased the man. Surely Fanny has done enough harm already, and he has to be really carefull. Levi looks outside the window and sees that the car is leaving the highway. After some time, Kurtis parks in front of a mall. The small boy tenses and remains still. Kurtis turns on his seat to look at him.

" I’m a little hungry, what about you Levi? Would you like some food? " he asks with a smile.

Levi realises that indeed, food sounds great. He nodds shyly and undoes his security belt as the man gets out of the car. Kurtis opens the back door and helps Levi out of the jeep. He takes in the sight of the small boy in oversized clothes fidgeting in front of him and reach out for him, " Shall we go? ". Levi startles at the movement, making the man slightly frown in concern, but takes the offered hand. The man smiles and leads them inside the building.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi takes a big bite of his hamburger and chews it with obvious pleasure. He doesn’t usually like greasy food but it has been days since he had a decent meal. He swallows and takes a second - enormous - bite when he hears the man chuckles. Kurtis looks at him fondly. The boy blushes and slows down. They eat in silence until Levi reaches for his dessert.

" It’s amazing how much you look like her " whispers Kurtis.

Levi stops and looks upward. The man give him an uncomfortable smile which tells him he wasn’t meant to hear that. Kurtis clears his throat and continues, louder, " You look like Kuchel "

Levi stills in his seat. It has been years since he heard about his mother.

" I was sorry to learn that she passed away. And I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. I really loved your mother. We played a lot together when we were kids and I considered her as my sister. She was a nice and bright person, with a beautiful smile. She would sing songs to Kenny and I when we were little, to confort us, or just to make us smile "

 

Tears gather in Levi’s eyes but this time, he doesn’t try to stop them. He lets them run freely along his cheeks and cries in front of this man who looks gently at him. For some reason it’s not painfull like the other times he thought about his mum. It still hurts but it’s also warm and welcomed. It feels nice to talk about the woman who was his world for his five first years on earth. The warm, sweet and smiling woman who made him smile in return and feel safe and loved. Something he hadn’t felt since she fell sick and passed away five years ago. It felt nice to have someone talking about his mum with. It eases his burden, but above all, it‘s a proof. A proof that his mother existed. A proof that she lived, that she loved him, and that he had been loved. For the first time in years, Levi dares to hope. Not a tiny hope to keep on surviving. A real hope, that perhaps, things will get better. Still crying, silver eyes stare at chestnut ones and the small boy whispers shyly, " Yes, I loved mum’s smile ". Kurtis smiles back fondly.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The car engages in a residential area and Levi holds his breath. Since food-break, the raven had relaxed and they had shared - mostly Kurtis - more memories about his mum. Then Kurtis had tell him about is new life awaiting him and Levi’s guts had twitched in his belly. Levi was happy to hear that he was going to live in a two-storey house, with the man and his wife - Miko. But apparently they had a child. A girl named Mikasa, older than him by two years. And if the last five years in foster care had teached the boy something, it was that children were never happy to have another child in their family. Years of various humiliation and abuse made him understand that children were not willing to share. Surely, this Mikasa will not be any different.

 

Kurtis pulls over in front of a two-storey white house surrounded by trees and flowers. The man gets out of the jeep first with the stack of papers in one hand, then helps the nervous raven out with the other hand. He doesn’t let go of the boy hand and guides him to the entrance, opening the green front door and leading them to the living room. Kurtis drops Levi hand and leans his free hand on the boy’s shoulder. The raven clenches his bag in front of him with both hands and looks nervously at the two persons in front of him. The asian woman with eyes as black as his ebony hair turns off the television she was watching on the couch with a young girl looking just like her. Miko stands up and walks toward them with a warm smile. She stops in front of them, both hands onMikasa’s shoulders. Levi tenses and looks at the girl facing him with a blank expression.

 

" Miko, Mikasa, this is Levi. Levi, this is my wife Miko and my daughter Mikasa " introduces them Kurtis. Miko welcomes him warmly but Levi remains still. Mikasa is silently staring intensely at him. His heart sink in despair and he stares at the floor. He doesn’t want to go back _there_.

_Please, please, accept me._

He can see Mikasa breaking free from her mother’s hands from the corner of his eyes and he looks upward. She takes a step further, staring at him, then suddenly leans forward and pulls him in a strong hug. He hears two surprised gasps and startles but Mikasa’s embrace tightens. She just hold silently onto him. After some time, he shuts his eyes and leans in the warm embrace. Tears run silently along the cheeks of the overwhelmed boy. _Home._

 

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

 

Levi remembers it clearly. That day, something happened. And that something created a really strong bond between him and his cousin. Since then, she had always been here for him, rather he wanted it or not. She treats him and sees him as her littler brother, loving but often overprotective. Levi finds it funny how they are similar. Be it Kurtis, Miko or Kuchel, all three were talkative and smiling parents. But Levi and Mikasa, not so much. They would most likely remain silents and only talk when necessary. The same went for smiling. They do it, but they weren’t ones for big demonstrations. That was one among many reasons why they feel comfortable with each other.

 

Some years ago, Levi figured that his ‘wicthy caracteristics’ ran in the family. He never talked about it but, after discovering he was a witch, he had observed carefully his family, and seen things. Like the way his uncle Kurtis always seemed to know what one were thinking or feeling just with a glance. Or the way electronical devices stoped working every time on of them three was experiencing a strong emotion. But the most obvious was Mikasa. His cousin was black belt in Karate and really strong, but her physical skills alone couldn’t explained her strenght. He didn’t know if she did it on purpose, but Levi had observed her attentively during fights, and just before attacking, Mikasa would gather all the energy surrounding her, mostly from her opponent. As a result, her opponent couldn’t defend theirselves properly and her blow were stronger than expected and usually sent her opponent flying. That and people near would often have the impression that the temperature suddenly dropped. That was why her cousin glare was so effective. People probably felt subconsciously that she was gathering energy to attack.

 

Just like now. Levi can see people around them shuddering and stroking their arms with puzzled looks while Mikasa steps silently towards Eren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mikasa meets Levi's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here is the new chapter with some (very light) drama. Hope you like it ^^
> 
> Let me know what you thought , please ?
> 
> Enjoy XD
> 
> ps: thank you for the kudos and lovely comment <3

Mikasa puts her hands on the table and leans toward Eren, her face only few inches from his. " Who are you and what have you done to _my cousin_? " she asks icily. Eren looks like a deer caught in headlights. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before trying to answer to the infuriated ravenette, " Uh, I-I, my name is Eren. And I, I just confessed to Levi? ". He mumbles the last parts sheepsihly, eyes fixed on the table.

The following silence is heavy. Levi can sense his cousin’s surprise and Eren is the embodiment ofembarrassment. He stubbornly keeps his eyes locked on the table and Levi can’t blame him since there are at least 6 pairs of eyes currently focused on him - without counting the patrons stares. Behind them, Levi can feel Jean and Armin’s concern, Hanji’s awe, and Erwin’s … _anger? No, not anger … something else, something dark … what’s this?_

Puzzled, Levi turns to look at his blond friend. Erwin looks like his usual composed self, except for the clenched fists at his sides. _What’s going on?_

 

He turns back towards Mikasa and lands an hand on her shoulder, " Just drop it ". She glares at him and he glares back. She finally sights and steps back. " Fine, " she says, "let’s go? ".

Levi knows it’s more an affirmation than a question but he nods anyway. Better put some distance between his cousin and the flustered brunet. Also, he needs time to process today’s event.

" We will talk another time, Eren " he says, then follows Mikasa outside. They walk away quickly, but not enough for him not to catch the desperate look on Eren’s face. His guts clench painfully atthe sight but he pushes the thought away. _Later_. 

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

" So, what happened? " asks Mikasa, sitting on the love seat of his flat. Levi sights and takes another sip of his tea. He knows she’s not going to drop the subject until he spit it out. For that matter, she’s worse than Hanji. He puts back his mug on the coffee table and clicks his tongue several times. Diaval answers immediatly, running towards him and jumping on his lap. The cat gives him a serene look and purrs lightly. _Okay, let’s try it your way_.

 

He stares at his cousin and begins, " I’ll get to that, but firsts things firsts … I’m a witch ".

" … "

" Mikasa? "

" You’re not answering my question "

" Like I said, I will get to that. But, haven’t you anything to say? " replies a rather puzzled Levi.

" How about, ‘no shit Sherlock’? " deadpans the ravenette.

" What the fuck? Did you already knew? How? "

" The same way I knew you were gay before you came out to me. You really need to learn how to erase your browser history, little cousin of mine " smirks Mikasa.

_WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?_

" But actually ", she goes on, " I’m rather grateful that you didn’t. Because it helped me realise who I was ", she smiles softly.

" … and that is? " asks Levi.

" I more see myself as someone practicing martial art who can manages energy. Unlike you, I don’t really control it unless I’m practicing. That and I’m kind of a human lie-detector " she ads with a small smirk. Levi snorts loudly at that, "Yeah I kind of noticed! And talk about fucking control! At the end of the day, if I didn’t set shit on fire or fucking electrocute someone, I’m rather proud of myself… ". Both Mikasa and him giggle and he feels relaxed. Somehow, breathing is easier now that the truth is out. He feels like he was just freed from a weight on his chest he didn’t even knew was there.

" So? What happened? " asks Mikasa. Levi groans, " You’re not letting this go, are you? ".

" Nope, out with it shorty! ". " Tch, fucking fine! " pouts Levi, " You know how every sunday I go for a walk in the woods? ". Mikasa nods and he continues, " well that’s my ‘ _witchy’_ day. Nobody knows about this. I just go there to be alone and to be myself, you know? To get rid of all the shit I gather on the week and just recharge with nice energy, relax, talk to the trees, that kind of shit ". Mikasa hums and he goes on, " Keep that in mind. Anyway, last monday I was on my way to school … "

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi strokes gently Diaval’s fur as he finishes his story. " And then you showed up and fucked things up " grins Levi. He ducks to avoid the cushion thrown at him and looked at his cousin. She frowns slightly, " So? What do you want to do? ". " I don’t fucking know! " complains Levi, " I mean, it’s creepy, the kid is like a stalker and I shouldn’t involve myself with him, but at the same time, my instincts tell me that he is not dangerous. And why the hell did I relax into his arms? I fucking hate when people touch me! What was that? " groans Levi, forehead in both hands. Diaval mewls and rubbs his head against his belly, making the raven relax a little.

" Do you need to understand? " asks Mikasa.

" What do you mean? "

" You said it, you’re a witch and I know your instincts are goods. _Our_ family instincts I good. I don’t like what that brunet and his friends did to you and I will break their bones if they even try to hurt you again, but I trust your instincts. If you feel safe around him, then it’s probably okay. Just, let me have a little conversation with that Eren before you talk to him " she ads darkly.

" Mika, let it go, I’m fucking 21, I can take care of myself" grumbles Levi, " But you’re right. I don’t understand it all but our family instincts _are_ pretty good. I will follow them for now ".

 

Mikasa smiles at him then narrows again, " What was that with Erwin? ", she asks. Levi narrows too, " That what I fucking want to know " he grunts.

" You know … " she starts.

" What? " asks Levi.

" … I know we already talked about this, but you should be careful around Erwin ".

Levi sights, " Not this again! I know you don’t like him but fucking eyebrows is a good guy ", _most of the time_. Mikasa stares blankly at him then says, " Just saying. Be careful ".

 

They end up ordering pizza and talking about their _abilities_ until late in the night.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Saturday goes by quickly. They wake up late and eat breakfast around 1:35pm. Then they go at a nearby park and fight. That’s a tradition they follow since they left home to pursue their studies. Everytime they meet, they will fight and the first on the ground pay for the drinks of the evening. It’s usualy a tough match since Levi is more ripped but Mikasa has more skills. Though this time is even more tough since both cousins openly cheat by using their abilities. Levi ends up wining at the last second, shamefully draining the energy gathered by Mikasa for her last blow before sending it back to her at full force. The match ends with Mikasa on his ass and Levi looking smugly at her from atop. " I hope you saved good money, Mika, ‘cause tonight, Hanji and Erwin are drinking with us " smirks the raven. The ravenette groans and covers her face with both hands.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Four beers, four shots and one bottle of whiskey later, Mikasa is rather sulky in her seat. Next to her, Hanji is babblering excitedly about stones and potions, and Levi and Erwin compete to see who’s going to roll under the table first. While pouring their third shot of whiskey, the blond asks casually " So, what happened between you and the stalker boy? ". Levi flinches and the atmosphere tenses. Mikasa frowns and even Hanji looks a little uneasy.

" Nothing, I just freaked out but the kid is fine I guess… " replies Levi. Hanji awes happily but for some reason, his reply seems to anger Erwin.

" What do you mean, _fine_? His friends threatened you and he made you have a panic attack " says Erwin. 

" Just drop it, eyebrows! This was all a misunderstanding and he is not dangerous. If anything, he is just a fucking puppy. I will deal with him later "

" So you will reject him? " asks Erwin, a little too hopefully for Levi’s taste.

" What does it have to do with you? " frowns Levi.

" You _will_ reject him, right? " insists Erwin.

Levi remains silent and Erwin tenses, " You’re not _seriously_ considering dating him? " he asks. " Why not? " asks Levi, provocative. Erwins eyes widens comically and he shouts " Because he’s some kind of creepy stalker! What is wrong with you? Why would you want to have anything to do with him?! ". The three of them — as the occupants of the near tables — startles at the sudden outburst and Mikasa clenches her fists dangerously. Hanji looks carefully at Erwin, as if discovering him for the first time, and Levi replies angrily " Me? What the hell is wrong with _you_? Why are you fucking angry? ".

Erwin losts it and stands up, slamming both hands on the table. " What is wrong with me? Let’s see … How about _you_? How do you explain that when I just catch your arm I get fucking electrocuted, but when he causes you to have a panic attack he gets to have you melting like a virgin in his arms? Care to explain? ". Levi is speechless and can just stare incredulously at Erwin. " Why? " fumes the blond college student, " Why would you do that? Why would you even consider him when you have—". Erwin stops abruptly but they all can hear the unsaid words.

_Why would you even consider him when you have me?_

Erwin looks as surprised as them. Suddenly Levi understands what was the dark feeling coming from Erwin the other day. _Jealousy_.

 

Before one of them can say anything, the tall blond guy rushes toward the front door and leaves the bar.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Hanji is the first to break the silence.

" How come we didn’t know about this? "

" I don’t know ", replies Levi, " it’s odd. I should have felt it… "

Hanji nods and ads, " Yes, and I never observed him acting other than a friend toward you ". They both frown as they think about their past interactions with Erwin, when Mikasa intervenes, " I don’t think he knew it himself. I think having competition, with Eren, made him realise what he really felt ".

" Well, that would explain why we never noticed anything, or why he looked so surprised when he said those things " says pensively Hanji.

Levi doesn’t know what to think. Erwin likes him? But his blond friend isn’t even gay to begin with! Or is he bisexual? Even if that’s the case, that’s just too messed up. What is he supposed to do from now on? Turning down Erwin? Acting like nothing happened? He isn’t sure he can do that. He isn’t interested in Erwin in that way, that, he is sure. But he doesn’t want to lose their friendship neither. Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes. He breathes heavily. Where did he went wrong with his life? Last week he was following his safe, comfortable routine with his two annoying but loyals friends, and now he has to deal with one of his friends acting like a jealous brat arboring feelings for him, _and_ some puppy stalker in love with him?

_What.the.fucking.hell?_

 

That’s too much for one man and right now, Levi just wants to stop thinking and go to bed. He stands up and says " I’m going home ". Mikasa stands up silently and for once, Hanji doesn’t try to stop him. They extricates themselves from the booth seat and the three of them heads toward the exit.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi grumbles in his sleep and awakens slowly to Diaval licking his forehead. He struggles to open his eyes then pets gently the cat’s head, " Mornin’ baby ". The cat mewls and rubs his head against his cheek, then jumps on the floor, waiting for him at the door. Levi cracks a tiny smile and stands up. A brief stop by the bathroom later, Levi and Diaval head to the kitchen. Levi almost purrsat the nice, soothing smell coming from the room and hurries to open the door for Diaval before sitting on top of a bar stool. He nods gratefuly when Mikasa puts a fuming mug of Jasmin tea in front of him before going back the cooking eggs and bacon beside her. Usually, Levi isn’t one to let others use his kitchen, but his family is an exception. Ever since he inherited from his mother on his eighteenth birthday, he has enough money to rent a nice place and pay for his living expenses and tuition for several years. He intended to use it to repay his uncle and aunt but they refused strongly so instead, he lets them drop by and make themselves at home into his flat whenever they feel like it — to Mikasa’s greatest pleasure.

 

The young woman sets two plates full of eggs, bacon and fresh pancakes with maple syrup on the kitchen table and they eat peacefully. Levi hums appreciatively. _Mikasa’s pancakes are the best_.

 

" What do you want to do this morning? " asks the ravenette.

Levi hear the real question behind the words : _do you still want to go to the forest now that you know about Eren?_

Levi hesitates then settles on going. He doesn’t know if the brunet will dare to show himself, and for once, he could enjoy the company of someone with some alike abilities.

" We could go to the forest? " he proposed.

" Okay " is the careful reply.

" Good. And if you want, I can introduce you to some tree-friends of mine? " adds Levi.

Mikasa smiles softly, " I would like that ".

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

They walk silently, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. Levi takes several deep breaths and savors the fresh air and the birds singing. That’s why he likes to be alone whenever he wanders in nature. He likes to hear every little noise surrounding him. He finds it very soothing. Mikasa being very alike, he can tolerate her company just fine.

Both ravens advance slowly, enjoying themselves in the quiet environment. Soon, they leave the pathway and Levi leads Mikasa throughout the forest and to his favorite place.

As usual, some sunlight pierce through the branches, lightning the center of the little clearing. Mikasa watches him silently. He cracks a tiny smile in her direction and says, " Just be yourself ". Then, he heads to the center of the clearing and stops at his usual spot.

 

He opens his palms and spreads his fingers loosely. He closes his eyes and relaxes his head. His hands tingle softly then the feeling grow stronger. His hands start to vibrate, then pulse along with the warm, pure waves of energy pooring from the tree into his body. He welcomes them with a big smile, letting the feeling travel his body and sooth his tense muscles. He loves this place. The trees circling the clearing are very old and caring. Their energy gathers and reaches his peak at the center of the clearing. Gradually, Levi senses his muscles relax and starts to gently move each member. He softly rotates his wrists and ankles, unfolds his legs, then arms, rotates his head. His move aren’t coordinated. It’s more like following a melody for himself only. The forest, trees, birds, insects and other inhabitants sing for him and he lets the feeling poor into him and touch his heart. He smiles widely and giggles. He feels so light, so free. He feels like he can fly. He opens his arms and, eyes still shut, rotates on himself. Slowly at first, then quicker and quicker, until he feels drunk and sinks on the fluffy carpet of herbs and flowers covering the ground. He lies there, giggling like a kid, then opens his eyes. Mikasa is lying next to him, laughing silently with shining eyes. They stare at each other, smiling happily.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

They’re both lying on the ground, eyes following the clouds while listening to the little noises of the forest, the energy of the nearest trees lulling them softly. Levi feels safe and relaxed. He feels at home. He doesn’t need to look at Mikasa to know she is the same. In fact, hepats himself on the back for bringing her here. It’s been years since he saw her that content.

 

Eventually, they start to feel hungry. They stand up slowly, yawning and stretching their arms and legs. Before leaving, Levi always salutes and thanks every tree surrouding the little clearing. One by one, followed by Mikasa, he talks to them softly, thanking them for the given energy. He talks to some like old friends, nods respectfuly at others, even hugs some. He knows every one of them and introduces them to Mikasa. His cousin can’t really hear their reply — yet — but she nods politely nonetheless. They give their last thanks then go on their way.

 

As they leave the cover of the clearing, both ravens tenses. Two dark haired heads turn at the very same time toward the source of their sudden uneasiness. Just some feets away, a very flushed and uncomfortable looking brunet is looking at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren tries to make amend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been in a rush those last weeks and I'm afraid the two upcoming weeks won't get any better ...
> 
> I will try to update weekly nonetheless ... 
> 
> This chapter is short but I figured you waited long enough ... I hope you like it !
> 
> Enjoy XD

Mikasa immediatly steps between him and Levi, and hisses, " What do you want? "

_So much for the trust in my instincts._

Eren’s cheeks get darker as the brunet fidgets awkwardly.

" I, uhm, I wasn’t peeping, I-I just wanted to speak to Levi… and I know you’re here every sunday so… " he says sheepishly, looking shyly in the raven’s direction.

Levi knows he should say something. The poor brunet has suffer enough and deserves some answers. But he is curious to see if Eren can handle Mikasa. Not because it would allow him to test the brunet’s determination toward him … nor because this way, he can postpone talking to Eren about the bathroom incident. No, just genuine curiosity. That’s all.

As he wishes, Eren’s attention his quickly drawn back to Mikasa. At least, the kid has good survival instincts.

 

" Why? " asks icely Mikasa. 

 

For a moment the brunet seems hesitant and a little afraid. Then, suddenly, the very same determination Levi already witnessed shines once more in the younger man’s eyes. He takes a deep breath and look at them both, " I wanted to apologize once more for frightening Levi. I know that, even if I intended no harm, it was creepy to watch you when you’re in the clearing. And I’m sorry I did it today too, I just couldn’t help myself, " — both Mikasa and Levi startle a little at the last part — " but I really want to get to know you, Levi. I’m really sorry and I would like to make a fresh start. But I also know that words are just that, words. And I get that your sunday ninja training is something very important to you and that being watched made you really uneasy. So I thought that, as an apology and to earn your trust, I should share with you something about myself. Something important to me and that I don’t want other people to see because it would make me really uneasy too. "

 

How can the kid delivers so much crazy shit in a serious tone is beyond Levi. Even Mikasa looks dumbfounded — meaning she has one brow slightly arched — and looks at Levi expectantly for some explanations. The raven shakes imperceptibly his head. Mikasa focuses her attention back toward the brunet, " So " she begins carefully, " you want to be uneasy in front of Levi because you made him uneasy in front of you? "

 

Eren shifs his weight from one leg to the other and nods seriously. Mikasa stares at him blankly. Her shoulders begin to shake and Levi watches her warily. He takes a step forward and tries to call her but is soon stoped by an unusual sound. Unusual for Mikasa that is. His stiff, expressionless cousin drops her head backward and bursts out laughing. Levi looks at her, awed. He hasn’t see her laugh like that since the day Levi had mistaken his moisturizing cream with her glittered sunscreen. She hadn’t say anything and Levi had arbored a glittering face for the whole day before he caught his sparkling reflect on the bathroom mirror of the coffee shop they had stoped at.

 

Eren seems a little nervous, glancing back and forth nervously between both raven. Levi shrugs at him and smirks, " Well, you have to admit, that’s kind of dumb " he says. Eren frowns and Mikasa adds between giggles, " So dumb! But now I see your point Levi. He’s like a Teletubby. A dumb one "

Levi archs a brow at her, " Oh yeah? Give me the name of a smart Teletubby "

Mikasa laughs even louder and Levi snickers. Now Eren seems confused, and slightly angry. He frowns even more and finally, Mikasa seems to calm down.

" Okay, you don’t seem really dangerous so I will let you have some time with my cousin, Eren " she grins while Levi rolls his eyes, " but ", she adds coldly, " know that if you hurt him in any way, ANY WAY, I will hunt you down and break your bones. All of them "

Eren gulps and nods frantically. Levi sighs and pushes her gently, " Okay Inigo Montoya, you can go now ". She smirks and quickly pats his head before he can dodge. He smacks her hand away and her grin widens, " I will be at Hanji’s " she says before turning back and leaving both men alone in the forest.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

" So, what did you want to show me? " dead-pans Levi.

Eren swallows nervously, " Would you mind coming along with me to your clearing first ? I feel a little too exposed in the pathway ".

Levi’s first impulse is to refuse but he finally nods in agreement. The brat already knows about the clearing, and it’s one of his safe places. He would be more likely to handle whatever Eren throw at him in here. He waits as the brunet steps back to retrieve what looks like a black violin case — unless Eren is part of the mafia and carrying a machine-gun with him. They both silently walk to the clearing, Eren leading the way. Levi is quite curious about what kind of secret involving a violin the brunet can be embarrassed about.

 

Once there, Levi crosses his arms and leans against one of his favourite tree, " So? ".

Eren fidgets a little and clears his throat several times before speaking, " Hum, okay, here I go. Uh, as you probably guessed, I play the violin … "

" No shit, Sherlock "

" Yeah … well, sometimes, when stress gets the better of me, I … I play the violin… "

" … "

" … "

" That’s it ? That’s your big secret? " asks Levi.

" Well, yeah … " replies Eren, scratching his nape.

" I don’t see the problem with that brat " deadpans Levi.

" How about I show you ? " whispers Eren. 

 

The witch has no idea what the fuck is going on but he can sense nervousness and embarrassment irradiating from the brunet, and he is rather curious toward the reason why. So, once again, he nods and fixes his mismatched eyes on the younger man. Eren nods back and open the case before grabbing the instrument lying inside. He takes several breath in a row then sets the violin against his neck, bow into his right hand. He closes his eyes and the first notes flow into the silence of the clearing.

 

It’s like someone just flicked a switch inside Eren. The previously nervous and fidgety young man is now peaceful, empty. Levi doesn’t really know how to process it but he suddenly sees a blank canva, pure, virgin of any stains. Eren’s face is geniune, relaxed and the music coming from his violin is slow and sweet. Then, colors appear slowly on the canva. Touch of orange and red, and with them, hurt and anger. It’s light at first, but grow stronger with the music flow. Soon, the brunet ’s jaws are clenched, his brows frowned, and the bow moves quicker and quicker against the instrument. The music becomes stronger, bitter. The red stains widen on the canva, practically covering it all. Levi’s guts clench painfully at the sensation. Anger, injustice, bitternest, pain. Thestrongs emotions fly from the brunet and almost overpower the very energy of the clearing. Levi has trouble breathing. He can’t take his eyes off Eren.

_How can someone experience such strong emotions without going crazy ?_

Levi’s fingers dig onto his arms. He has to focus some of his attention toward the tree against his back to prevent being drowned entirely by the brunet’s painful emotions.

Little by little, the music’s pace slows down. New notes emerge from Eren’s hands. Blue and grey ones draw sad, lonely points onto the red-stained canva. Eren’s face relax lightly, his breath deepens. The music is both light and heavy. Sweet and sad. Melancholic drops of purple fall onto the canva, onto bigger and bigger stains of blue and grey. Levi’s guts relaxed with the music but his heart sinks into his chest. Loneliness, sadness, resignation overpower the previous anger. Eren’s cheeks are now wet from crying and Levi has to breath deeply to stop his own tears from falling. The music becomes shorthly bittersweet before turning into a lighter melody. Quick drops of green are soon followed by yellow and pink stars. As the music grow warm and almost joyful, Eren’s breathing becomes easier and with it, Levi’s. The canva is soon covered in white and pink stains, and Levi is overpowered by warm, safe feelings coming from the brunet. The picture of a smiling woman with hair the same color as Eren’s flashes into his mind. The last notes linger in the clearing, nice and welcoming like a hug, then the silence surround them.

 

Levi is speechless. His head is a mess. He feels like crying and laughing at the same time. He feels like hugging the boy in front of him. This boy with emotions as strong as tempests, as powerful as earthquakes and devastating as volcanic eruptions. This boy, now looking at him with shy and nervous yet honest blue-green eyes. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful eyes for a vulnerable and beautiful boy. The raven throws caution to the wind and rushes toward the brunet. He takes the violin and bow from his hands and put them gently into the case before turning back to the younger man. He just has time to catch the hopeful look into Eren’s eyes before his lips crash onto Eren’s.

 

The kiss is sweet and warm. Levi sense Eren’s arms circling his neck shyly. The raven pulls the younger man closer by the waist, his other hand wandering into Eren’s hair. Their lips move slowly against each other in a tender kiss.

Eventually, Levi pulls apart just enough to look Eren in the eyes. For the first time since they met, he looks for real. Mismatched of grey and blue stare intently into blue-green pools with specks of gold. _How did I never notice his eyes before ?_

 

Eren stares back in awe while Levi caresses absentmindly his hair, lost into contemplation. After a moment, Eren’s eyes shine with confidence and the younger college student leans slightly onto Levi, capturing his lips again. What starts as a shy kiss grow quickly into a heated one and soon, both men are gripping onto one another in a tight embrace. Levi relaxes into Eren’s arm, bathing in the pleasure and the feelings coming from the brunet. Pleasure, joy, love …strongs emotions that have the raven moaning against Eren’s mouth. The brunet darts his tongue into Levi’s mouth and explores it as if his life depends on it. Levi’s knees grow weak and he tightens his grip onto Eren’s shoulders. They’re both panting, Eren licking and sucking onto Levi’s tongue, and the raven can feel lust growing into his and Eren’s guts. He breaks the kiss and pushes gently against Eren’s chest, panting. He can feel Eren’s heart beating like crazy under his palm and he gives him a reassuring smile, " Let’s take it slowly this time ". Eren smiles back and nods gently without letting go of Levi. The raven leans his face against the taller man’s chest and goes limp into the warm embrace, both arms circling Eren’s waist. They sit down on the floor and bath in the peacefulness of the clearing.

 

Too soon for Levi’s taste, they are taken back to reality by the protesting noises coming from the raven’s belly. Eren laughs, looking at a scowling raven, before untangling himself from said man and standing up. He grabs his case with his left hand and offers Levi his right hand with a smile, " How about lunch? "

" Sounds good " agrees Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren and Levi are left alone ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !!
> 
> So sorry for the long wait ! These past weeks have been really hard on me ... but today I could finally relax, and felt like writing again.
> 
> As I'm officially on holiday, it should be easier for me to keep updating once a week ...
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and thanks a lot for the lovely comments and kudos ... Seriously, I love you guys, it means a lot !
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter. Warning here : tooth rotting fluff !! ;)
> 
> Enjoy XD

Both men sit across each other, eating at the nearest burger shop while glancing shyly at the other when he looks elsewhere. They both fidget on their sit until Eren finally breaks the awkward silence.

 

"So …"

"So ?" repeats Levi.

"Uh, … so, you like burgers ?"

"…yes" deadpans the raven.

"Oh, okay" answers awkwardly Eren.

 

Levi considers letting the brunet struggle some more but takes pity. So far, Eren is the only one making effort while Levi always respond the same way : running away. Eren is honest, genuine and courageous, going as far as showing his most vulnerable side to Levi, puting his whole heart and trust into the witch's hands. Levi can't even think about doing so. Sure, he has a loving family that took good care of him, but 5 years with fosters families taught him that being vulnerable was dangerous. Part of him is hoping for Eren to do or say something wrong so Levi would have a reason to push him away. But another part of him is simply hoping. Just like that day. That day when uncle Kurtis brought him back to his new house, to his new life. Hoping that, perhaps, this beautiful young man could accept and love him. The whole him. Levi, the clean freak, homosexual, grumpy, shy, tea addicted, strong and vulnerable witch.

 

That's what he wants the most, yet what he fears the most to desire. But the witch also knows that this wish won't realise without him taking risks and letting people in. And if risks he shall take, then, taking them with Eren doesn't seem so bad. So the witch steadies himself, carefully setting his burger on the paper towel on the table before looking straigh into teal eyes.

 

"I love tea. Especially jasmin tea with a spoon of honey. I love rainy days too. Mostly because then, I pour myself some hot tea then settle on my couch with my cat, Diaval. We both spend the evening watching Netflix or just chilling under a blanket, all confy while listening to the falling rain."

 

The witch holds his breath and glances sheepishly at the brunet's reaction. That's the most about himself he said in years, the last time probably being when his mother was still alive. He expects a lot of things from Eren : surprise, disinterest, awkwardness, even a polite nod. But not the sudden flow of happiness rushing from the brunet. Warming as the sun, Eren smiles at him. A genuine smile, for genuine happiness. As if just knowing random, boring things about Levi is just what he is hopping for. The witch's heart squeezes into his chest and he can feel his cheeks warm up.

 

"That's nice. I wish I could do that. I have troubles staying still … or alone. I'm almost always doing things or hanging with friends" says Eren, rubbing his nape. Levi snorts at that, "Why am I not surprised ? But, not gonna lie, you just described hell for me"

 

Eren laughs, "Yeah, I figured as much too. I often see you with the same two friends, but you always seems more at ease when you're alone. You kind of hit me like the solitary type"

 

"Not really … I like my tranquility, and as much as I like Hanji and Erwin, they sure can be noisy as fuck, but I'm never alone" says Levi.

 

"O-oh, sorry … Does that mean, you already have someone ?" asks Eren. If the way the brunet looks deflated isn't enough, the waves of sadness and pain coming from Eren sure make Levi realise how much this idea hurt the younger man. He takes several breaths to shake away Eren's emotions before clearing the misunderstanding, "No, of course not! I'm not one to cheat! I meant that, when I'm not around the two noisy bastards, I'm either with Diaval or … well, or not alone"

 

The silence is heavy and Levi wants to bang his head against the table.

_Nice move, really smooth ! That's what you get for being yourself without watching your every words! Now what ?_

Eren looks puzzled, blinking while cocking his head slighlty to the side, seemingly trying to understand Levi's last sentence. He reminds him so much of a puppy that Levi almost chuckle. Then he sighs to himself. _Better fix this before he jump to crazy conclusions again_.

 

"It's just that wherever I go, I'm always surrounded by living beings so I'm never alone"

 

Eren is more dumbdounded than ever and starts to narrow his brows. The witch grow more and more frustrated. Frustrated with this fucker of a world where you can't just say you're a witch, frustrated with himself for screwing what he has and could have had with Eren. What is he supposed to do, blurting out that he can see, feel and sometimes hear magic ?

 

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say … Is that a … religious or spiritual thing ?" tries Eren. And that's the key word. He doesn't understand Levi, but he tries nonetheless. And the raven can't help the terrifying yet freeing little rise of hope growing into his mind, into his heart. Should he try to explain it or should he just try to say it and see how Eren takes it ? The confused yet determined look on Eren's face, with the genuine hope coming from him helps Levi decide.

_Fuck it, act of faith it is !_

 

"I'm never alone, because wherever there is living beings, there is life, obviously. And wherever there is life, you find energy, that some, like me, call magic. And with living energy, there is feelings, sights to be seen and thoughts to be heard. I don't really know how to put it into words, but there is life. Every-fucking-where. So no, I'm never alone"

 

Eyes shuts, he leans his hands against the table, breathing out slowly, and focuses on relaxing his tense shoulders. Then he lets down his wards and receives every emotions experienced by the brunet. Numbness, surprise, curiosity, slight apprehension, then more curiosity and growing excitement. Levi blinks his eyes open and watches Eren with curiosity. The brunet is smiling a gentle smile, eyes shining with excitement.

 

"I knew you were a ninja!" shouts excitedly the younger man.

 

"Try a witch" replies immediatly Levi.

 

_Fuck!_

 

"A … witch?" asks Eren.

 

The tone doesn't hold disbelief, but is carefull. As if the brunet is not sure he heard Levi right.

 _Well, no need to hide it now_.

The raven sighs loudly and goes for it, "Yes, a witch. That's what I am"

 

"Okay" says Eren.

 

Both men fall silent, their meal long cold and forgotten in front of them. Not like Levi could eat anyway with his guts clenched with anxiety. Eren seems deep in thoughts, frowning slightly and staring at a scratch on the table for several minutes. Levi is almost afraid of breathing, and the more Eren is silent, the more he feels like throwing up and running far away. But he does not. For once, he will stay and try to be happy, as frightening as it may be. So he waits. Again and again, for Eren to say something. And finally, after what feels like an eternity, the brunet raises his head and looks him in the eyes.

 

"So, you do witchcraft ?" whispers Eren. Levi can feel it. The genuine curiosity and apprehension. And, as his wards are still down, he can read into these feelings better. Curiosity about who he is, apprehension about accidentally saying something hurtful. Levi releases the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and gives the younger man a small encouraging smile.

 

"Yes, I do witchcraft" he says.

 

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what is it about ?" asks sheepishly the brunet.

 

"I don't mind, feel free to ask whatever you want to know. I rarely have the opportunity to be honest about it. As for witches and witchcraft, it's complicated. There isn't one answer because there isn't two similar witches. It's about who you are, what abilities you have, and what you want to do. Each witch their own path, and each witch their own way of practicing. As for me, witchcraft is the art of manipulating energy to achieve something. My craft is very based on my instincts and on the living."

 

Levi takes several sips from his water bottle to give Eren some time to process what he just said. The brunet is still thinking hard but, as seconds pass, he seems more and more comfortable. Levi watches him in awe as the younger man offers him a genuine smile. The witch can't believe his luck. He can feel it, see it, hear it, but still have trouble believing it. Eren accepts him. He accepts him as he is. A little voice into his head whispers him he should have known from the start. From the moment he melt into Eren's warm, safe embrace at the coffee shop. Warm and safe like home. Loving, accepting, soothing. Levi can't help the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and, immediatly, feels concern coming from the brunet. The way Eren is so concerned about his well-being hit the last straw and tears run freely along his cheeks. Eren stands abruptly and rushes at his side, pulling him into a strong hug. Levi rests his forehead against the brunet warm chest and cries like he hadn't cried for years. Eren hugs him tighter and whispers nothing into his ears, gently kissing his temple between words. And Levi lets him. He just cries and lets himself being pampered by this beautiful, loving young man. He doesn't care that people are probably watching them. He just cries, letting go of the fears he held on for many years.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

After a moment, Levi finally calms down and sighs contently. He takes a deep breath and feels like he truly breaths for the first time in years. He raises his head and looks into Eren's beautiful eyes.

 

"Better?" asks the brunet, smiling fondly.

"Yes" croaks Levi, voice a little hoarse from crying. He looks around and meet with some disapproving — mostly from the staff members — and odd stares, but he finds that he doesn't care. For the first time, he doesn't give a fuck. Because it's a thousand time worth it. Being with Eren is worth it. This idea makes him smile and he focuses back his attention on the brunet currently stroking his hair.

 

"Let's go?" he asks. Eren smiles back, "Let's go"

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

They end up sitting on a bench in the nearest park, holding hands while watching tree branches dancing slightly under the gentle wind. Levi feels at peace, and so is Eren, as far as Levi can feel. He smiles happily and speaks without thinking, "Sing to me?"

 

For an moment, Eren stays silent and Levi fears he overstepped but Eren starts to sing and Levi immediatly relaxes. He leans his head on Eren's shoulder and let himself being lulled by the brunet 's beautiful voice. As he listens to Eren singing _Scarborough's fair_ , the same picture of a smiling woman he saw in the forest pops into his mind. And this time he knows. He knows that the woman is Eren's mother. Eren keeps singing and more pictures cross his mind. The same woman, laughing, singing, cooking.

 

"Your mother had a beautiful smile" says Levi, in a daze. He realises what he said the moment he feels Eren tense, silence falling upon them. He bites his lower lip anxiously and waits for the unavoidable blow. Except, it doesn't come. Seconds are ticking and Eren slowly relaxes. Levi feels confusion and sadness coming from the brunet, but those emotions are quickly replaced by acceptance.

 

"Yes" whispers Eren. He leans his head against the raven's and asks, "Your witch thing ?"

"My witch thing" agrees Levi.

"So, you can read people's mind ?"

"No. But when they're experiencing strong emotions, I can sometimes catch words or pictures. A-and …" gulps nervously the raven.

"And ?" asks gently Eren.

"And… youre emotions are really strong. In fact, I never met someone that felt emotions that strongly before… so, you're kind of an open book to me …" says Levi, mumbling the last part.

 

The wave of pain and relieve hit him hard and he has to breath deeply several times to shake the feeling. His hand tightens around Eren's and he draws soothing circles into the brunet's tight with the thumb of his other hand.

 

"I-I, uh, people always tell me to calm down. They always tell me to behave like an adult, to make some effort and stop acting like a child. They blame me for acting without thinking or treat me like I'm irresponsible… Like I don't make any effort, like I'm just some capricious brat throwing tantrums … Even if, uh, even if I try my best. Everytime. But they just shake it off. Especially my dad. Like I'm some sort of broken thing that need to be fixed …" says Eren in a shaken voice.

 

Levi replies without thinking, "Nah, they're wrong. You're beautiful"

He tenses a little at what he just said but then, he relaxes. He is not used to tell how he feels that freely but he had told Eren the truth. The brunet is perfect the way he is. And very beautiful.

Eren breaths harshly then makes a sad smile, "That what my mom used to tell me"

 

"Stay the way you are, brat. I may not know you much, but I like you just as you are" says Levi. This time, Eren gives him a true smile, "Thank you. Me too, I like you just the way you are Levi"

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

"So ?" asks Mikasa.

 

Levi takes off his shoes and says hello to Diaval before making himself comfortable onto his couch. He nods gratefuly at the mug filled with tea handed by his cousin.

 

"So, he played violin for me, then we went for some burgers, then we chilled at the park, then I came back here" deadpans the raven.

 

"Come on midget !" groans Mikasa.

 

"It was… really good. It felt like home" finally says Levi after a moment. Mikasa studies him carefully then cracks into a small smile, "I'm glad to hear that"

 

Both raven fall silent, sipping their tea while Levi gently strokes Diaval's black fur. Eventually, Mikasa breaks the silence, "I have to go soon or I will miss my train"

 

"Sure"

 

"By the way, I haven't said anything to them but Hanji is waiting for some answers" smirks his cousin. Levi groans. Like he could have missed the 23 texts messages and 7 missed calls into his phone. The shitty glasses tried to get in touch all day until he eventually lost it and turned off his phone. _Unlike a certain blond friend from whom I haven't heard since the bar …_

He makes a face at the thought.

 

"So, Erwin ?" asks Mikasa.

 

"Nothing" deadpans Levi.

 

Mikasa sighs, "Be careful tomorrow."

 

"I will" replies Levi.

 

Mikasa smiles then grabs her back pack. She pets Diaval's head, then pets Levi's before stepping back quickly.She avoids the cushion thrown at her and heads for the door.

 

"Bye cousin!" smirks Mikasa before stepping outside.

 

"Bye cousin" replies Levi to himself, with a small smile. 

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

He can't sleep. Not that it's really surprising. He always had sleeping issues. But it's the first time he can't fall asleep because he is too happy and can't wait for the next day to come. He can't help replaying the day into his head. The forest, the burger shop, the park. The way Eren and him just stayed together, silently enjoying each other's presence. Like it was natural. The way Eren couldn't hold still and kept moving, caressing his tight, stroking his hair, embracing him or kissing his temple. The way they didn't talk much during the last hour. Because there was no rush. Because they had all the time in the world to discover each other. Because being simply themselves and together was natural, was enough.

 

Yes, Levi can't wait for tomorrow. And he can't stop smiling either. He curls into a ball around Diaval and cuddles with his cat until, finally, falling asleep. 

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi wakes up at the sound of the alarm going off and Diaval licking his forehead. He groans a little then absentmindedly pets his cat before stepping out of bed. He is still out but wakes up much quicker than usual. Today is a different day. Today, he will see Eren again. The thought helps to shake the last straw of sleepiness and he heads to the kitchen, letting Diaval out before making himself breakfast. He performs his usual morning routine before bidding his goodbye to his cat, wishing him a good day and even kissing him several times on the head before going on his way.

 

He walks quicker than usual, struggling to keep a goofy smile off his face, eager to see Eren. Then it hit him. Hard. He doesn't know Eren's phone number. They felt so comfortable together, like they had known each other for a long time, that neither of them thought about exchanging phone numbers. Levi chuckles to himself. They're just morons. A couple of morons. They suit each other. His cheeks grow slightly pink at the thought. _Couple_. _Weird. But feels right_. _Whatever_.

He quickens his pace and reaches uni ten minutes earlier than usual. He smiles a little. Hopefully, that will be ten minutes more with Eren. And if he is lucky, ten minutes avoiding Hanji.

 

Though, he soon learns that it will be neither. If the sight in front of him is anything to go by, it will most likely be ten minutes of awkward yet necessary talk with Erwin.

 

Levi takes a deep breath and walks straight toward the blond college student obviously waiting for him beside the front building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Erwin deals with his feelings ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here is the new chapter, a little shorter than last week but since I'm on holiday, I shall update the next one quickly ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments <3<3<3
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy XD

Once the witch stops in front of him, Erwin cracks a shaky smile. Even without feeling it, Levi would have noticed the uneasiness of his blond friend. Erwin tries his best to look like usual, but anyone could tell how tense he is. Which doesn't really help Levi relax.

 

"Hey" starts Erwin.

"Hey" replies Levi, trying to sound casual.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the other night. I don't really know what came across me, I think I drunk too much" says Erwin, laughing awkwardly.

"Okay…" replies Levi.

 

The wich fidgets a little. He can go with Erwin's story, but they both know it's a lie. Now that it's out, Levi can feel the mixed feelings coming from Erwin. Attraction, denial, anger, fear…

The smile Erwin is offering him screams ' _believe me_ ' but his emotions scream ' _distress_ '.

 

Erwin must sense his conflict because he continues, "Hum … I know what I said at the bar can be misleading but, hum, I was just worried about you. I'm your friend and I care about your safety. That's all. After all, you know that I'm not gay"

 

Levi hesitates. Erwin sounds desperate and it would be easier to just nod and act like nothing happened, except …. except now he knows…

But Erwin is a grown up adult and he can take his own decisions. If he wants to deny his feelings, fine. It's sad but Levi can understand the fear coming with realizing you're not what society expects you to be. He will acknowledge his friend's wish and not push further. But respect goes both ways. 

 

"Okay" repeats Levi, "and thank you for your concern. But just so you know, Eren and I started dating" says the raven.

 

Erwin tenses even more and clenches his fists, "What ? But-"

 

"No _buts_ " cuts the raven, "either you trust me and accept my decision, or you can't. But you're not pulling that shit EVER again"

 

"So either I accept Eren or we're not friends anymore?" asks angrily Erwin.

 

"Yes" deadpans Levi.

 

He knows it's harsh but as soon as he heard about Eren, the feelings coming from the blond man started melting into something darker. Levi needs to know that Erwin can keep it under control.

 

"Fine" finally grumbles Erwin.

 

Levi lets out a relieved sigh, "Are you sure?" he asks again.

 

"Yes, wether or not I like him, I promess I will play nice to your _boyfriend_ " says the taller man, with venom in the last word.

 

Levi grits his teeth but lets go. It's good enough as it is, and he doesn't want to loose Erwin. He understand how hard it is for his tall friend and decides to give him some time to get used to it. The corner of his mouth lifts up in a tiny smile, "Thanks. I gotta go, I have to try reaching my class without bumping into the crazy-glasses. Meet at the cafeteria?" says Levi.

 

Erwin smirks, "Good luck with that! I will prey for you. See you at the usual table"

 

Levi flips him off playfully then heads toward the building's entrance.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

He puts a lot of energy into his wards, that way, maybe the shitty glasses won't be able to track him down. The crazy banshee can be frighteningly acurate with their stones. He decides his best chance is changing his routine and looking for Eren instead. The shitty glasses is most likely waiting for him into his classroom, and well, that way he can see Eren. He can't help but smile at the thought and decides to try his luck by heading to his boyfriend's locker.

 

And luck is apparently on his side since the brunet is just closing the door of his locker, chatting with both his long-faced and coconut friends. He turns his head and meets with the witch eyes. More than butterflies, it's a whole tornado that seems to shake the raven's gut as an hear-to-hear smile blooms on the brunet's face. His teal eyes shine with joy and love and Levi feel his own cheeks getting red. It's like they're suddenly the only ones into the hallway, everyone around them forgotten. Levi feels on cloud nine. It's almost too much for the witch and he thinks about stepping back. But he doesn't. Because he chose not to run away. He chose to be happy. So, instead, in takes a step forward, then another one, and another one. Slowly, he maintains eye contact with Eren while getting closer. As if sensing the raven's fear, the younger man stays still, waiting for him with a warm smile.

 

They're only a few steps apart when Levi freezes. He can feel it. He knows it's too late, that there is nothing he can do, but he tries anyway. Call it fear, or preservation instinct, but he tries to focuse as quickly as he can.

 

_I'm a tree, my roots are-_

 

The shock project them both on the floor. He hears several gasps somewhere on his left, and he tries to break free from the bone-crushing hold pinning him down. He blindingly look for something to grab and lock his right hand on a messy pony tail.

 

"Let go, you crazy banshee!" groans Levi, pulling at their hair.

 

"Not before you answer my questions!" squeaks Hanji.

 

"Fuck off!" yells Levi.

 

The crazy brunette somehow manages to sit on his lap, still holding him by the waist, and gets their face closer to Levi's, stopping only mere inches from it, making the raven uneasy.

 

"I have the means to make you talk, Levi" grins Hanji.

 

Levi tenses, "Oi, stop that and get off, I will answer your damn questions"

 

"Pff, nice try but I know you, my little oreo. You had your chance yesterday. But you chose the hard way" cackles the brunette.

 

Levi archs a brow, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

 

Hanji cracks in a shit-eating — and a little frightening — grin and gets their face even closer, "Maybe I didn't brush my teeth this morning"

 

The witch's eyes widen and he desperatly tries to break free, "No Hanji! You wouldn't…"

 

"Yes Hanji!" screams the brunette before blowing their breath just into the witch's nose.

 

Levi hold his breath as long as he can and keep struggling while Hanji cackles.

 

"You will have to breath eventually, grumpy cutie" sings song the brunette before blowing some more air into his nostrils.

"Okay" yells the raven, "Eren and I are dating! We went on a date yesterday and now we're together, happy?!"

 

"Awwwwww" beams Hanji before letting him go, "I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

 

Levi gets up and dusts his clothes, "I would have tell you, you crazy bitch!"

 

"Yes, but you had to suffer for ignoring me yesterday" grins Hanji.

 

Levi flips them off and turn around to see three puzzled students watching them. Armin and Jean look slightly mocking, but Eren, on the other hand, arbors pink cheeks and a timid smile.

 

"So" starts shyly the brunet, "we're dating?"

 

It suddenly occurs to Levi that they never talked about it. But what's done is done, he will kill the fucking banshee later.

 

"Of course, moron" deadpans Levi.

 

His two friends look slightly offended but Eren's sheepish smile turns into a beaming one as he surges forward to envelop the witch in a warm hug. Levi snuggles closer into his chest and they both forget their surrounding, bathing into each other warmth. Until the characteristic sound of a camera getting off, that is. The sound startles them both and Levi quickly turns around.

 

"Did you just take a fucking picture, shitty glasses ?" he groans.

 

"No" sings song the brunette before sprinting toward the opposite way. Levi is about to follow them but is stopped by a pair of strong arms. He archs a brow at Eren.

 

"Stay with me?" smiles the brunet.

 

Levi relaxes and nods. He will get them later. For now, he leans back his head against Eren's chest and shuts his eyes. He acts like a young maiden in love but he doesn't care. That's his new favorite place. Eren lets out a content sigh and hugs him back again. Until Armin clears his throat.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you two love birds, but class are about to begin" says sarcastically the blond coconut.

 

Eren whines and Levi lets go, cheeks red.

 

"See you at lunch?" asks the raven.

 

"Of course" answers the brunet with a beaming smile.

 

Levi can see Armin sighting playfully while Jean fakes throwing up from the corner of his eye but he doesn't give a shit. Eren gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning away to head to class. Levi smiles and walks five steps before stoping abruptly, "Wait! Give me your phone number!"

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

As always, the cafeteria his packed. Levi's grip tightens around his tray as he makes his way toward their usual table on the corner. Erwin and Hanji are already there, waiting for him. He walks faster and tries to block the crowd's aura. God, he hates crowd. It's like nobody can stop thinking about their problem. People move out of his way under his glare. He knows he comes across as mean and frightening but he doesn't care. Everything that will help him gets out faster of this hell, he will use. He finally reaches his friends and settles on a seat near the wall. He breaths out a relieved sigh and relaxes.

 

"Hey short loved-struck stuff" grins Hanji.

 

He can't help to think that they're doing it on purpose to test Erwin's reaction. The blond man obviously tenses and lets out a forcefull laugh. Both Hanji and Levi act like everything is normal but Levi can feel the brunette's concern.

 

"Fuck off" grumbles Levi before putting a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Hanji wiggles their eyebrows playfully then takes a giant bite from their burger.

 

"So" asks Erwin in a forced cheerfull tone, "where is your boyfriend?"

 

"He shall join us soon" deadpans Levi.

 

Hanji squeaks with delight and Erwin nods tensely.

 

"And is he-" starts Erwin.

 

"Hey Levi!" surges Eren.

 

The brunet is smiling happily and Levi immediatly warms up at the sight. He can see Hanji beaming from the corner of his eyes but he ignores them and moves aside to make room for his boyfriend.

 

"I hope you don't care, I came with my friends" says Eren.

 

Levi looks up and see Eren's two usual friends — Jean and Armin — plus a shaved young man and a brunette. The shaved man, which, according to Eren, goes by Connie, waves at him and the brunette — Sasha — gives him a nod while seemingly attempting to shove a whole bread inside her mouth. Levi cringes but nods back at them. They all settle around the table, Eren and Levi sitting next to each other, Erwin on the other side of Levi, while Jean, Armin and Hanji sit in front of them. Connie and Sasha pull a table against their's and settle next to Erwin and Hanji.

 

Soon Hanji is talking excitedly with Connie and Sasha, to Jean and Armin's apparent relief. Even Erwin smiles a little at the sight. They all start to eat but Sasha startles them with a squeak matching Hanji's.

 

"OMG, he is _that_ Levi? He is really cute, good job Eren!" beams Sasha.

 

"Of course he is cute!" adds Hanji, "he is my cute little oreo after all"

 

"You're right, he is soooo an oreo" adds excitedly Sasha.

 

The two brunette grins at each other while everybody throw them puzzled looks. Everybody except for Levi and Eren, staring shyly at their tray, cheeks red from embarrassment. Levi know they share the same thought : letting Hanji and Sasha meet is probably a big mistake.

 

"Soooo" goes on Sasha, "since when are you dating?"

 

"Yesterday" beams Hanji, "apparently they went on a date"

 

"What?" asks Connie, "how come you didn't tell us?"

 

"I know, right?" says Hanji, "I had to pin Levi to the ground to get him to tell me" pouts Hanji.

Sasha and Connie laugh at their antics, and even Jean and Armin chuckles at the memory. Levi groans and Eren tries to intervene, "Guys, could you stop talking like we can't hear you? 'Cause we CAN"

 

"Nope" says Sasha before turning back toward Hanji, "Now, tell me all you know"

 

"She's right pal, serves you right" says Connie before sticking out his tongue.

 

"Your friends are…interesting" says Levi.

 

Eren archs a brow then stares intently at Hanji before looking back at him with a knowing look.

 

"Point taken" admits Levi.

 

Eren chuckles then takes another bite of his tuna sandwich. In front of him, Jean and Armin are arguing about some assignement, and Levi can still hear the three morons babblering excitedly on his right. He has to admit it feel kind of nice, once in a while. Or it would have, save for the very silent blond man sitting next to him.

Erwin sit still, without talking nor eating. Levi can feel the uneasiness of his tall friend. The more time pass, the more Erwin has trouble dealing with his emotions. The blond man is overwhelmed and Levi doesn't know how to help him. He doesn't know if he can. Because each time Eren smiles at the raven, or casually touches him, Levi senses Erwin's guts throbs painfully. It's getting hard to focuses elsewhere for Levi and soon, both Erwin and himself feel like throwing up.

 

"Are you okay?" asks Eren with a concern look.

 

"Yes, I think I ate too much" answers Levi with a tiny smile.

 

Erwin looks at him and Levi feels a wave of anger rushing his way. ' _Don't fucking read me_ ' it seems to say. Levi sighs. _Like I want to_.

 

Eren sets his right arm around Levi's shoulders and the witch panics. He can feel Erwin lost it, give in to his anger and turn to look at Eren with a dangerous smile, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he says.

 

"Why?" asks carefully Eren.

 

"Because we wouldn't want another incident, especially here" laughs darkly Erwin.

 

Everybody tense around the table and Hanji looks anormally serious.

 

"Erwin-" they try, but Eren is louder, "What do you mean?" asks angrily the younger man.

 

"Erwin, stop it" pleads Levi through grit teeth.

 

Erwin's blue eyes briefly land on him before focusing back on the brunet, "I'm just worried about Levi well-being. I mean, you forcing, _once more_ , Levi to lose control is not wealthy for your relationship. Plus, I'm pretty sure nobody here wants to watch you two fuck into the cafeteria"

 

"Erwin!" yell both Hanji and Levi.

 

"W-what? I didn't- …, Levi, what is he talking about?" asks worriedly Eren.

 

"Just what I said" ads Erwin before Levi can say anything, "that my witch of a friend here can be easily overwhelmed with others feelings were they're strong … that's why he ended up losing it in the bathroom with you …Or you seriously thought he was attracted to you at the time?" asks innocently the taller man.

 

Silence fall upon the tables. Levi wants to say something but he doesn't know what. What could makes it all better? What could make Eren stop feeling hurt and betrayed? What could make Eren stop feeling ashamed and sick. Levi thinks quickly, quicker than he ever thought. But not quick enough.

Eren stands up abruptly and runs out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA I'm a sucker for cliffhanger XD
> 
> sorry not sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi fights for what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> I'm already updating because I'm on holidays, and from some comments, I figured I should post soon ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading so far and I hope you like this new chapter, I put a little something to ask for forgiveness ;)
> 
> Enjoy XD

For a moment, Levi is too shocked to do anything and the numbness temporary suppress his wards. A rush of emotions hits him : mostly anger, surprise, slight curiosity, and satisfaction. Even the last one, obviously coming from Erwin, can't pull him out of his state.

 

_Eren just ran away. Eren left me. I lost him._

 

Numbness is slowly replaced by pain as the witch realizes what just happened. Suddenly, he feels like someone just put back on the volume and the noise startles him. Everybody is talking at the same time and he can't manage to catch more than a few words.

 

"What the hell!? You son-"

 

"What was that? Why-"

 

"You sick bastard-"

 

"Wait! Did he just say _witch_?"

 

Erwin is holding still next to him, watching the chaos with a polite smile, and the witch can feel a sense of achievement coming from him. Enough to make the raven nauseous. Erwin just betrayed him and feels content about it. He just made him lose Eren and told everyone he was a witch, and that made his blond _friend_ feel at peace. The witch stares at Erwin with incredulous eyes, fighting the tears gathering into his eyes. Around him, people keep screaming, someone even grabs his arm and shakes him but he doesn't care. His gaze shifts elsewhere, in an attempt to control his tears, and his gaze meet Hanji's. A very, unusually, silent and serious looking Hanji. They don't say anything, just stare unblinkingly hard at him. When he doesn't seem to react, they narrow, holding still. And he can hear it, the message they're trying to convey, _do something you dumbass!_

 

That brings him back to reality. They're right, _Eren!_ Now is not the time to wallow in self-pity. He doesn't know what to do, but he doesn't want to lose the brunet either. With his new determination, Levi shakes off the hand holding his wrist and runs toward the exit.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

He has to find him. Levi want to bang his head against the nearest wall. He lost precious minutes feeling sorry for himself and now, he lost sigh of Eren. Where did the brunet go? The witch checks nervously his surrondings without finding him. He starts to panic and runs toward the university's entrance, looking anxiously everywhere.

 

"Hum, are you okay?" asks a gentle voice.

 

Levi turns around and sees the petite redhead waitress from the coffee shop — _Hilda_?

 

"Do you-" she tries again but he cuts her frantically, "Did you see a young man with brown hair? And green eyes?"

 

Her eyes shine with mischief, "The hugger from the other day?"

 

Levi can't even bring himself to feel embarrased, "Yes, him! Have you seen him?"

 

To his relief, she nods then points toward the kid park behind the coffee shop, "He just ran there"

 

"Thank you" yells Levi, running toward the park's entrance.

 

"Your welcome! Good luck!" he hears her yell back. He speeds up and flies open the little door. He stops abruptly and checks his surroundings. Mothers and kids are giving him odds stares as he looks around frantically. Finally, his eyes land on a form with brunet hair, curved in a ball on top of the biggest slide. He runs towards it and stops at the end of the slide.

 

"Eren" he calls.

 

The form startles then Eren raises his head, revealing two teal eyes fill with sorrow and guilt. The sight pierces Levi's heart and the raven's gut twitches. He gulps and tries, "Please Eren, let me explain."

 

"…"

 

"Please" pleads Levi, "get down so we can talk?"

 

"I can't" mumbles Eren.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't" repeats Eren, louder.

 

"But, why?" asks Levi, voice shaking.

 

" …I'm stuck" says Eren with a blushing face.

 

"What? What do you mean, you're stuck?" asks a puzzled raven.

 

That's when Levi noticed the angry-looking kids gathered around the slide's ladder, pointing at the younger man while talking to their parents.

 

_Eren.is.fucking.stuck.on.the.slide._

 

He knows he shouldn't. He is deep enough in trouble, he shouldn't add more to his case. But it's simply too much. And it's so like Eren to end in this kind of situation. Levi tries his best, he really does. But when his stare meets Eren's flustered one, he just can't hold it anymore. The raven erupts in maniacal laugher. Soon, his laugher gets contagious and all the kids start giggling around them, pointing at a very uncomfortable Eren. Tears run freely along Levi's cheeks as he struggles to regain his composure. Eventually, his breathing evens and he jumps on the slide, climbing it in two quick steps to Eren. Levi can't help but find him really cute, all flushed and pouting from embarrassment. He pushes his feet onto each side of the slide to maintain his balance, then hold his hands in front of Eren, "Come on brat" he says gently.

 

Eren's brows narrow a little at the mention but he reluctantly hold his arms for Levi. The raven grabs him by the wrists and force onto his legs, pulling the brunet hard and helping him onto his feet. Then Levi smiles at him and jumps above the slide, landing gracefully on the ground under the applause of several awed children.

 

"Pff, show off" grumbles Eren before climbing down the ladder.

 

"Eren" pleads Levi, once the younger man's feet touch the ground, "please hear me out!"

 

"Why should I?" asks sadly Eren.

 

"Because I don't want to lose you!" blurts out Levi.

 

Eren's eyes widen briefly and Levi catches a glint of hope in those Caribbean eyes. He sighs with relief and pushes further, "Please, come home with me so we can talk?"

The brunet adverts his eyes and nods shyly.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The way to Levi's home is silent, Levi watching the brunet from the corner of his eyes while Eren keeps avoiding his gaze. Levi feels guilty about it, it's his fault that the carefree Eren is feeling so down. He did that to that young man who showered him with warmth and love. Both their chests hurt and the witch can't tell apart anymore whose pain he is experiencing.

 

They finally reach his door and Levi realizes that's the first time Eren is coming over. Which means it's his first time meeting Diaval.

 

_Great, like I wasn't nervous enough._

 

He unlocks the door and gestures toward the entrance, silently inviting Eren to come in. The brunet follows him inside and waits by the entrance while the raven shuts the door. They're puling off their shoes when a black bundle of fur jumps suddenly on the brunet's back. Said brunet startles and raises his head up, Diaval quickly jumping on his left shoulder where he dives his claws to keep from falling. Luckily, Eren's hoodie prevents him from getting scratched on and the young man's eyes meet with a suspicious cat glaring at him.

 

" Diaval! " hisses Levi, but the cat doesn't move an inch, meticulously studying Eren's face — and probably his soul. The brunet gulps nervously under the feline's examination," What-t's going on?" he stutters.

 

" I don't know," replies Levi, "he never did that before"

 

"Great" mumbles Eren.

 

"Diaval" calls Levi, tone commanding. The cat finally looks at him and they stare at each other for several minutes before Levi surrenders with a sigh.

 

"What?" asks nervously Eren.

 

"Hum, he wants to make sure you're good for me" answers sheepishly Levi.

 

Eren's eyes widen and chuckles awkwardly, "What? Like a father or something?"

 

"More like a son and a familiar … obviously, since we're dating, that will eventually make you his father-in-law … that is, if you still want me" mumbles a very red Levi, adverting his eyes.

 

"O-oh" is Eren only reply.

 

Diaval jumps on the floor and starts purring while rubbing against Eren's legs. Eren gets on his knees to pet the cat with a gentle smile, "I think I just passed" he says.

 

"You did" smiles Levi. For some reason, Eren's mood seems lighten by this fact and Levi feels it easier to breath. He takes this opportunity to lead the brunet to the couch where both men sit next to each other. Diaval follows them and settle between them on the couch, purring gently.

 

"I'm sorry—" starts Levi.

 

"No! I should be the one to apologize!" cuts him Eren, "I'm really sorry for everything you've been through because of me! God, how you must despise me. I'm so stupid, I should have known …that explains what you seemed to like me—"

 

"You stop that shit right now!" groans Levi. Eren startles and stares at Levi with round eyes but the witch goes on, "First of all, I'm a freaking witch and a black belt at karate, if I don't want to do something, no one can fucking make me!" says Levi through grit teeth.

 

" _I'm sorry_ ," repeats pointedly the raven, "because I should have tell you sooner, and because I always postponed when I was gonna tell you because I feared your reaction. So yeah, I'm sorry for that because you ended getting hurt because of me. _But_ , I'm not sorry for what happened in the bathroom, I don't regret anything and I certainly don't regret what happened between us since then. It's true that I was surprised and overwhelmed by your feelings at the time. Like I said, yours are really strong and I wasn't expecting it so I ended up losing myself _but_ if I hadn't felt like it at the time, just know, instead of kissing you I would have avoided you, even attacked you, had you tried anything. You didn't do anything wrong. _I_ was the one who teased you and _I_ was the one who kissed you. And, yes, it surprised me because I never let myself go this freely and I panicked, but no, I don't regret it!"

 

Levi stops his rambling to catch his breath and looks at Eren. Relief is pouring into Eren's eye, along with glints of joy and hope. Not enough to wash away all the brunet's worries but it's a good start. Levi relaxes a little and waits for the younger man to process what he said.

 

Eren narrows in concentration, "So, you weren't really attracted to me, but you were?"

 

Levi takes a deep breath, if he wants to win Eren's trust back, he knows he had to be honest — with the brunet _and_ with himself, "Hum, more like I didn't want to accept that I was attracted to you but couldn't escape how I felt, because of you?" replies Levi, embarrassed.

 

Eren chuckles and the sound lighten's Levi's heart, "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

Levi smirks, "Even I'm not sure, but I think I was afraid of you" he says softly.

 

Sadness pierces into Eren's eyes, "Why?"

 

"Because, with you, I can be who I am. Entirely, I don't have to hide. And a part of me feared you wouldn't accept me" whispers Levi, adverting his eyes.

 

He feels the wave of protectiveness and love seconds before Eren's arms pull him into a well-known embrace."I'm so sorry Eren" says Levi into the younger man's chest. The brunet kisses his temple, "It's okay". The tone is peaceful but the witch can sense the brunet's uneasiness.

 

"Eren, what is it?"

 

"What?" laughs awkwardly the brunet.

 

"Eren, talk to me" insists Levi.

 

Eren sighs and drops the smile, "Your witch thing again?"

 

"…"

 

"It's just, uh, how can I be sure you like me? You said it yourself, my emotions are stronger. So, how do you know if what you're feeling is true? How do you know I'm not just forcing myself onto you?" asks painfully Eren.

 

Levi raises gently Eren's chin up so their eyes meet, "I know because, even if I feel other's emotions, I can tell them apart from mine. Trust me, some people really tried to force themselves onto me and that didn't stop me from kicking their asses" smirks the raven.

 

Levi realizes it's mistake when the brunet tenses, eyes shining with a dangerous glimmer, "What do you mean?"

 

"Nothing important" tries the witch but Eren's stare hardens. The raven sighs then tells the younger man about the time Niles and his _friends_ tried to assault him when he was in high school. If the witch hadn't anticipated Eren's reaction, the sudden flow of fury would have crushed him. Even Diaval startles awake and runs away to hide into Levi's bedroom. Eren's rage is boiling, rendering the younger man speechless. The witch watches in awe as fury lights sparkles of gold into Eren's eyes. He can't look elsewhere, hypnotized by the intensity of said eyes that pierce holes into his heart and light a fire below. Eren's arms surge in front of him, attempting to pull Levi in a protective embrace but the raven stands up to avoid them. Before Eren can voice his surprise, the witch looks at him smuggly, " How about some proof of my free will, my boiling boyfriend?"

 

The brunet's eyes widen comically when the raven kneels in front of him with a seductive smile, then nuzzles his face onto Eren's groin. Eren gasps and holds onto the back of the couch. The witch maintains eye contact with burning emerald eyes while unbuttoning Eren's pants, then unzipping it with his teeth. Levi feels Eren's previous anger melt quickly into lust and neediness. The witch smirks to himself then strokes Eren's thighs, while rubbing his face gently against Eren's underwear.

 

"Levi", whines Eren.

 

The witch's hold tightens on Eren's thights as a new wave of lust washes through him. He feels his own length harden and jerks Eren's underwear down, freeing the younger man's erection. Levi wants to take the time to admire the brunet's glorious cock but a new whine from Eren makes him lose it. Overwhelmed by both their needs, Levi's head surges forward and he takes all of Eren into his mouth in one movement. Eren startles and moans, the tip of his cock rubbing against Levi's throat. The raven dives his nails onto Eren's thights, anchoring himself while he starts sucking on the brunet's burning lengh. Levi shuts his eyes and lets himself being filled by emotions. Eren's needy moans are almost as exciting as the pleasure growing slowly into the brunet's gut. The raven bobs his head up and down around Eren's cock, quickening his pace while taking the younger man deeper and deeper into his wet mouth.

 

"God, Levi" pants Eren, hands surging forward to grip dark hair. Levi can taste the saltiness of precome on his tongue as the brunet starts to move his hip unconsciously, looking for release. Levi moans and surrenders to the pleasure of being fucked in the mouth. He bathes into this feeling of freedom, of letting his wards down and having someone dominate him. The witch can feel his own orgasm nearing, mixing with Eren's upcoming one. The pleasure building into their guts is almost overwhelming for the witch, but at the same time not enough. He wants more. He wants to feel more of Eren, to make him feel more. Beside him, the brunet is panting like crazy, his hips starting to move erratically. Levi can feel his own underwear getting wet with precome. So he still his head, grabbing the base of Eren's cock with one hand to prevent his release, the other hand holding onto his own cock. Eren whines and tries to move his hips but Levi's hold tightens.

 

"L-levi, I need, I need …" pants Eren.

 

"Not yet" whispers the raven before dropping butterflies kisses along Eren's throbbing lengh. The witch is fighting hard against his and Eren's needs, the burning pressure on both their shaft almost rendering him mad.

 

"Levi, please" begs the brunet.

 

Levi surges forward and takes Eren's whole cock into his mouth in one go before pulling back, his teeth scratching lightly the sensitive skin.

 

"Oh my god, Levi!" moans loudly Eren. That's what does it. The witch losts his last straw of self control and his hand releases Eren's lengh, his head bobbing once more up and down, licking and sucking all of his boyfriend's shaft while stroking himself. White dots starts to dance in front of his eyes and soon, he hears Eren tense and scream his name, shooting white warmth onto Levi's mouth. Levi swallows as much as he can, fighting to stay conscious as Eren's orgasm melts with his own, eliciting a wave of pleasure so strong the witch screams and almost passes out on the floor.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

When Levi can focuses again, he notices a gentle touch cleaning his sticky mouth and chin. He lays still on his back while Eren cleans the white come that flowed along his neck. His face is covered with jizz and his underwear his sticky from his own release but Levi never felt better. He smiles at the brunetcurrently looking at him with fondness, and asks playfully,

 

"So, still think I can't take my own decisions?"


	12. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where darkness awakens ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Here is the new chapter.
> 
> WARNING : this chapter might be darker than intended ... I'm not really doing okay at the time so read this with caution. 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading so far. The next chapter will be the last one,
> 
> Enjoy :)

After a warm shower, both Levi and Eren are sitting next to each other, cuddling on the couch. Levi is sending a text to Hanji to let them know everything is fine, while Eren, smartphone in hand, probably does the same. Once finished, both men turn off their cellphones and lay back on the couch.

 

"Levi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why does your friend Erwin hates me?" asks the brunet, looking sad. Levi's jaw tenses at the sight and the raven sighs. He ownes Eren an explanation.

 

"He doesn't hate you. He is just jealous …" replies Levi.

 

"What? Did you two had something going on?" asks Eren, looking restless.

 

"Of course not!" rushes Levi, "but he has a crush on me. I guess he only realized his feelings recently, when he saw us together, but he chose to deny it and promised me he will behave so I didn't think it would be a problem …"

 

Eren looks rather angry now, "How did you not think it would be a problem? This asshole obvioulsy—"

 

"Because" cuts him Levi, "he was my friend and I chose to respect his choice. I chose to trust him …" he continues, sadly.

 

Eren calms down and holds his chin between two fingers, "Okay. What about now?"

Levi grits his teeth and adverts his eyes. He knows what he has to do. He doesn't want to say those words aloud because it will make everything real, definitive. But he knows he has to. He sighs again and raises his head to stare straight into teal eyes, "Unless he apologizes sincerely, I will not consider him my friend anymore. Even then, he will have to work very hard in order to earn back my trust."

 

Eren stays silent a moment, thinking hard, then replies "I understand. And to be honest, I don't think I could ever get along well with the guy, but won't you miss him? He is your friend after all, and he must have been hurt to act like that … I don't want to defend him or anything but I know how hard it can be to control your feelings … "

 

"You're right" answers calmly Levi, "he was really struggling in the cafeteria, so much that he decided to hurt us back. And I understand that it was hard for him. I felt how hard and hurtful it was. But understanding and forgiving are two different things, Eren. Wether someone intend to hurt you or not, wether you understand why they hurt you, doesn't make a difference. In the end, you ended being hurt. And if you forgive them for hurting you because you _understand_ , that means that you justify their behavior. That mean that their exist reasons justifying hurting you. That sometimes, if you have a good reason to, hurting you is okay. And that's the point. Hurting you should never be okay, wathever the reason. And who decides? If hurting you is okay for one reason, why shouldn't it be okay as well for another one as well? Where do you draw the line? I don't think understanding and forgiving are the same thing … because if you just forgive someone who hurted you, how are they suppose to know they shouldn't be acting like this? By doing so, you just give them the authorization to hurt you whenever they feel like it, because it's justified. I can forgive someone who hurted me, but only if they sincerely apologize and regret what they did in the first place. That way, I know they understand they did something wrong and won't do it again. If not, if the person tries to justify their act or doesn't even see the matter, I'm not forgiving them. And I don't hang around those people. As my cousin Mikasa would say, ' _if you behave like a mat, don't complain about people stepping on you_ '. It's as simple as that"

 

"Wow, that's…Wow. That kind of make sense actually. I never saw things like that but it's logical. I think I see your point. But, do you think Erwin will? Sincerely apologize, I mean." asks Eren.

 

Levi's face drops, "No. You know, when he told all these things in the cafeteria, he didn't hesitated. He hurted both of us and he chose to reveal about me being a witch to all of your friends, in a public place. He betrayed me, just like that, and after this, this bastard felt nothing but satifsaction. He just hurt me, betrayed me, and the fucker was happy about it! No, I don't think he will apologize, because I don't think he regrets anything."

 

As he speaks, Levi can feel anger grow in both their guts. Eren wraps a protective arm around the raven's shoulder and leans forward to kiss his temple. Levi sighs contently and makes himself comfortable against Eren's warm chest.

 

"I will deal with Erwin and the consequences tomorrow. For now, I don't want to think about it. Let's just enjoy the night together." says the raven. He can feel Eren's smile against his temple, "Fine. And don't worry, we will deal with it together" says the brunet before dropping butterflies kisses along Levi's jaw. Levi chuckles a little, nuzzling closer into the brunet's toned chest, then raises his head to look back into mischievous eyes, "Netflix and chinese food?"

 

"Fine by me" replies Eren.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Once their plates empty on the coffee table (because _we're not dogs and will not eat directly from the boxes Eren, thank you very much!_ ), the movie watching somehow transforms into a making outsession onto the couch.

Some hours later, Eren carries an exhausted yet very content Levi to the bed where they both fall asleep.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Levi awakes brutally and sits on the bed, alert. Something is wrong. He looks at the clock on his nightstand. 8:07 am. It's too early as neither of them have class in the morning. But his guts are telling him to hurry. He doesn't know why, but he is frightened. His instincts are telling him to rush to the university. Something is very wrong. He quickly stands up and rushes to get ready. Diaval circles around his feet and mewls, looking restless. Yes, something is wrong. He must hurry. He is in the entryway, putting on his black combat boots when a voice rises from behind him,

 

"Where are you going?" asks Eren, rubbing his semi-closed eyes.

 

"Something is wrong. I have to go to the uni. Now."

 

His serious tone shakes Eren awake and the brunet narrows, "I'm coming with you" he says before rushing behind Levi to put his sneackers on. The raven pets Diaval to attempt calming his nerves as he wait for Eren, taking two seconds to appreciate that the brunet immediatly offered his help without asking for more details.

 

Once Eren is ready, Levi locks the door behind them and both men runs like Satan himself is trying to catch them.

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

When they reach the front building, Eren out of breath beside Levi, the witch stops and concentrates. In his rush, he forgot his cellphone and his stone at home, so he only has his instincts to rely on. Hanji's face kept popping into his head during all his way toward uni, and he has a very bad feeling about this.

 

_Hurry, concentrate. Where is Hanji? Hanji. Concentrate._

 

Levi holds still and shuts his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose. He tunes all his surrounding off.

 

An image appears into his mind. One he recognizes as the building's C hallway. He starts running again. He can feel Eren struggling to follow him but he doesn't stop. He doesn't have time.

 

_Hurry. Faster. Faster!_

 

A blurry part of his mind registers the astonished gasp behind him when his run quickens. With his fear, his legs are getting lighter and lighter. Running is easy, like flying. He doesn't feel neither his legs nor feet. He just keep picturing the hallway, running.

 

Soon, he is there. As classes started, the hallway is empty and he immediatly hears the voices coming from the men's bathroom on his left. He rushes inside and stops.

 

The shock freezes him in place as he takes in the sight of Hanji kneeling on the floor, crying. In front of them, Erwin and an another tall blond guy unknown from Levi are watching them with satisfied smiles, while crushing something under their feet. Levi's abrupt arrival stops them in their tracks and three stares land on him.

 

"L-levi" cries Hanji, "They killed them! They k-killed my ba-babies!"

Their distress and hurt hit him with full force. Rage arises and boils inside him with every tears running along Hanji's cheeks. Never, in all these years, has he seen them cry. Never. And now, they're kneeling on the floor, crushed and heart broken. He follows their gaze and see them. Under Erwin feet. Splattered into thousand of pieces, Sonny and Bean. Hanji's stones. The ones they carry on theirselves everyday and night since they are thirteen. The ones she inherited from her dead grand-mother who taught them stony and herbals witchcraft. The ones they always considered and treated as their children.

 

Levi feels it. Something violent, something dark awakening in him. Sure he had to defend himself several times before, using both his fists and magic. But that's the first time he ever feels the need to use his magic to harm someone. To really harm them. To make them suffer until they grovel on the floor, crying and beging for mercy. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the door opening on three people but he doesn't care. Hanji's pain is crushing his heart and the darkness inside him wants to get lose.

 

"Why?" he asks cooly.

 

Erwin throw him an incredulous look, "Why? Why?! Don't make me the villain here! You started it. Hanji and you, you crazy perverts. There is no way I could be attract to you. I'm heterosexual for god's sake! It must be your doing! You poisoned me, cursed me! But we will not let you do as you please! My cousin and I will stop you!"

 

Levi's mind goes entirely numb. Suddenly, it's as if the time itself stopped. As if in a dream, he watches Hanji crying next to him, while Eren and two of his friends stepping next to him and shouting with furious faces. But he doesn't feel anything. Emotions, feelings are tuned down. His as his surrounding's. He feels nothing. Nothing but darkness.

 

Gathering energy never felt this easy. Before anyone can process what happens, Levi brutally let lose of the ball of energy into his hands, and the blond guy — Erwin's cousin — flies throughout one of the stall's door behind him and crushes against the wall. Silence fall upon them. He looks to his left and meets Erwin's eyes. They have never been bigger, filled with incredulity and terror. His ex-friend looks at him with despair, mouth hanging open, arms rose protectively in front of him. Levi takes a steps closer and Erwin backs away until his back meet with the nearest wall.

 

"D-don't come closer!" shouts Erwin.

 

But it's not enough. Not enough to stop Levi's fury. The raven steps closer and closer until he is inches apart from the terrified blond. He stops and rises a single hand next to Erwin's heart. The witch concentrates into his palm, gathering as much energy as he can. Quickly than usual, the energy ball gets instable and blue sparks starts to flow out of Levi's hand. The witch gather even more energy, until, finally, the sparks become too numerous and melt into fire. Levi hold the fire into his palm, using energy to fuel it while protecting his own hand as well. He stops his palm few inches from Erwin's heart and stares deadly into the trembling man's eyes.

 

"LEVI!"

 

The violence of the scream and the emotions it carries awakens him from his torpor. Fire still in hand, he looks back to see Armin and Jean staring at him with incredulous and frightened eyes. Next to them, Eren looks at him with determination. The brunet remains still, small smile on the lips and confiant teal eyes conveying a silent message. _Don't do anything you will come to regret_.

 

Levi swallows harshly and look at the fire still burning inside his palm.

 

_Was I really about to burn someone alive?_

 

He feels nauseous and ashamed, but fights to keep his blank mask on. _This is not over_.

 

He leans closer to Erwin, "This is the only warning you will get so listen carefully. If you ever come after me or a person I care for, if you ever harm them or me in any ways, I will show you how terrifying witchcraft can really be. And trust me, there is nowhere on this planet where you can be safe from me. Do you understand?"

 

Erwin and his cousin — still lying against the wall and trying his best to make himself as small as possible — nod frantically with widened eyes. Levi hums and closes his fist, making the fire disappear. He then steps aside, "Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind!"

 

Both blonds rush toward the door and run away. Levi takes a deep breath then kneel in front of Hanji. He opens his arms silently and wraps his crying friend into a tight hug.

 

Eventually, Hanji calms down from exhaustion and starts to drive into sleep. He carries them into his arms and turns towards Eren and his friends. The brunet looks nothing but sad and sympathetic, while Jean and Armin seem puzzled and wary of Levi, but arbour pitying looks. Eren steps closer and kisses the witch's temple. Levi gives him a tiny smile then moves his chin toward the shattered stones on the floor, "Can you?"

 

Eren nods and kneels down to gather the broken pieces, soon helped by his friends.

 

"I'm taking Hanji home" says Levi before kicking the door open.

 

"I will meet you there later" replies Eren.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here is (finally) the last chapter of Bewitched. 
> 
> I have some difficulties writing it and I'm not totally satisfied with it but I figured you waited long enough!
> 
> I hope you like it, thanks for reading this story so far !
> 
> Enjoy XD

Levi yawns as he awakens slowly. He feels warm and content, like he oddly got used to these past months. He smiles sleepily and looks at the empty spot next to him in the bed. Eren must be in the kitchen. He sits and flinches slightly while getting up. Last night, Eren was nearly insatiable, going at it three times in a row until Levi passed out. The raven is sore but the smile never leaves his lips as he stretch his arms before heading to the kitchen. As expected, his boyfriend is there, cooking them some bacon and eggs, humming quietly. Diaval rushes toward Levi to greet him and the raven scoops him into his arms, hugging him close to his chest as he drops two kisses on the top of Diaval's head. The cat purrs and nuzzles against his cheek.

 

"Hey, not fair! I want kisses too!" pouts Eren.

 

Levi smirks and drops back Diaval on the floor before walking to his boyfriend, circling his waist with both arms and raising up his head. Eren meets him halfway, kissing him slowly twice before pulling back.

 

" 'morning" says Levi before leaning against the counter.

 

"Good morning babe" beams Eren before turning back to the pan behind him. He flips the bacon backside then tilts his head to look at the raven over his shoulder, "How are you feeling this morning?"

 

It could have been a genuine question, if it wasn't for the smug smile on Eren's lips. Levi blushes and grumbles, "Could have been better. I'm fucking sore"

 

Eren's smile turns into a smirk, "Oh really? I'm sorry to hear, babe. Let me make up to you"

 

Levi narrows his eyes, he has a bad feeling about this, "How?"

 

Eren turns off the fire and look at him with feign innocence, "I just want to help, babe. Do you trust me?" he asks before scooting close to Levi. The witch can feel warmth spread in both their guts and places a firm hand against the brunet's toned chest, effectively stopping him, "Stop it! Hanji will be here soon and I have to get ready for today!"

 

Eren licks his lower lip playfully without breaking eye contact, "The more reason to get on with it quickly" he says before smacking his lips against Levi's. The kiss is rushed and sloppy, Eren's tongue easily forcing its way into the raven's mouth. Levi moans and slides his arms upward to Eren's neck. But before he can reach it, Eren suddenly pulls back and flips him against the counter. Levi yelps as Eren gently pushes him forward, bending him in half. Levi's heart beats like crazy into his chest and the raven stutters, "E-Eren, we shouldn't, Hanji-"

 

"I don't care. You're so fucking sexy, babe! I need you right now" replies Eren, voice low.

 

The warm hand pressed against his back sends shiver throughout Levi's body, soon melting with both their lust. They have been dating for months, but the force of Eren's raw desire and love still send Levi over the edge. He can sense the growing neediness in Eren's body. He can feel how much the brunet is desperately wanting him, loving him, needing him. This beautiful, sexy, stubborn young man, his _lover_.

 

Eren starts rutting against him and Levi whines, face pressed against the counter. The brunet is already panting beside him, and yanks down both the raven's underwear and his own like his life depends on it. For a brief instant, Levi think Eren is actually about to fuck him raw. His cock pulses and hardens at the thought, making him moan. He turns his face to the side on the counter and sees from the corner of his eyes Eren quickly spitting on his fingers. The sight sends some more blood into his now fully erected shaft as he watches the brunet lying on top of him with clouded , darkened eyes. He feels Eren's hot mouth kissing, nibbling and licking his vertebras, quickly making his way up to Levi's nape. Both their urges and needs are getting too strong for the witch, "E-Eren" he pleads, "please—"

 

He cries out loudly when he feels two fingers entering him suddenly while Eren bites his nape. Eren starts moving his fingers roughly, stretching him as fast as he can, "You're still pretty loose from last night, babe" he whispers against Levi's neck. Eren adds another finger, driving him crazy. It gets even worst when he feels Eren's free hand curl around his painfully hard lengh, stroking him in rythm with his fingers's. All feelings melt into a big, warm and overwhelming ball of lust and soon, Levi can't take it anymore. He cries Eren's name as white warmth spills onto Eren's hand. Levi goes limp against the counter, numb from his orgasm. His clouded mind has just the time to register Eren's fingers no longer being in his ass before Eren fully enters him in one go. Levi screams, overstimulated with pleasure as his boyfriend sets a brutal pace, ramming strongly in and out of him while hanging on his hips with bruising grips. Levi's mind goes completely blank and he abandon his whole self into Eren's arms, screaming the brunet's name, again and again like a prayer. His vision wavers and he ends up shooting white cum all over the counter with a last high pitched cry. Eren follows soon after, digging his nails into Levi's hips while filling the witch's insides with hot cum before collapsing onto the raven.

 

Both men are panting like crazy, trying to recover their breath, lying against each other. Levi's legs are so weak he would probably fall to the floor if it wasn't for Eren's weight on top of him.

 

"So," huffs Eren, "did I make it up to you for last night?" he smirks.

 

Before Levi can answer, Hanji's loud voice startles them both, "HAVE YOU GUYS FINISHED HAVING SEX? CAN I COME IN, NOW?"

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

"So, which one do you want to try first?" asks Levi.

 

"Hum," thinks Hanji, "let's try jewelry stores first."

 

"Not esoteric stores ?"

 

"No, every patrons coming by touch the stones so the stones over there are usually filled with several and compromised energies and feelings. I would rather pick one from a jewelry store" replies Hanji while heading for a store on their left.

 

"Fair enough" says Levi before following them.

 

The firsts three shops don't have what Hanji is looking for, and Levi is worried. While he knows picking a stone is an act very personal that shouldn't be taken lightly, he worries that Hanji might be looking for Sonny and Bean. Which is impossible. Just as every other living beings, there are not two similar stones, and he is afraid his friend is heading straight for disappointment.

 

After all, the past months had been hell for them and, even if they are smiling again, it's not yet the maniacal and carefree smile they used to have. He knows they still carry the broken pieces of Sonny and Bean with them all the time. After Eren and his friends picked up the shattered pieces and gave it back to them, Hanji had placed them carefully into a little silk pocket they use to carry into their pocket. Levi hopes that finding a new stone will help his friend.

 

When they had call him yesterday, asking him to come down town with them to pick a stone, he had agreed on the spot. After months of watching forced smile and eyes red from crying on his best friend's face, he was hoping that this was the begining of renew for them. The begining of a new chapter, and with it, the healing of their old wounds.

 

It was easier now that they don't fear anymore coming across Erwin nor his cousin. Levi smirks at the thought. He doesn't know how she did it, but Mikasa had to be really _convincing_ to actually make the two blonds switch university mid-semester. The raven almost feels bad for calling his cousin in a moment of fury, and telling her what Erwin had done. _Almost_. Because he remembers clearly the way Hanji cry themselves to sleep the two nights following that dreadful day. He still remembers how they became unusually silent and disinterested in their surroundings, like they were empty, or dead inside. He still remembers how it was hard for him to be there for them because of their intense pain, mixing with his own. How, every night, he would come home and finally let go into Eren's arms, almost crying himself to sleep as well.

 

Eren. His dear, wonderful Eren. Who has been there from the start, wrapping Levi in a warm, safe hug and never letting go since then. Both Hanji and him are so lucky to have him. Him and Mikasa. He is even happy to have Eren's friends in his life now.

They are really weird — but who is he to judge, really ? — but they contributed to help Hanji. Little by little, they all became one group of friends and that's when Hanji started smiling again.

 

Three months have passed since the incident, and now, even Levi would reluctantly confess that he like spending time with Eren's friends. Sure, at first, it was a little awkward, especially with Jean and Armin. They both kept the _incident_ secret, as Eren asked them to, but they would walk on eggs around Levi. Then, one day, Armin bluntly asked Levi to explain how he ended with fire in the palm of his hand. Levi reluctantly obliged which headed with more questions from Armin until Levi finally told him to _shut the fuck up_. Armin had laughed sheepishly then turned to Hanji to ask them some questions as well. That night, Hanji and Armin both fell asleep on Levi's couch, excitedly discussing science and witchcraft until dawn. As for Jean, he is still a little uncomfortable around Levi, but he makes a lot of efforts to get along with the raven. Those efforts happening just after Jean started dating Mikasa are probably a mere coincidence.

 

Just three little months and his life — and Hanji's — are transformed. Levi smiles a little for himself as he follows Hanji into the fourth jewelry shop of the day. He watches them fondly as they carefully observe each piece of jewelry with a stone. He is still a little worried but it's good to see them so invested in something again.

 

He feels the pang of excitment before seing it on their face. Hanji stops on their track and point at a stone pendant to the clerk.

 

"Can I see this one?"

 

The clerk nods and goes to retrieve the polish tiger-eye stone pendant from the vitrine. Hanji puts carefully the stone in the palm of their hand and shut their eyes, focusing their whole attention on the little living being.

Levi knows before they tell him. He pulls out his smartphone and snatches a picture of his best friend smiling tenderly at the little stone.

 

"How are you gonna call it?" he asks.

 

Hanji answers without hesitation, "Moblit"

 

★｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

His smartphone goes off and Eren grabs it to see he has a new message from his boyfriend. He unlocks the screen and opens the message, revealing a picture of a smiling Hanji holding a stone in the palm of their hand. He smiles as he reads the caption.

 

_Meet Moblit, the new member of our family._

 

* * *

Thank you for reading this whole story, and for your lovely support, comments, kudos or/and just for passing by!

I hope you enjoyed this little story :)

I don't have future fic' ideas for now, but feel free to let me know in the comments section if you have a prompt. I think I would like to write a one-shot for once ^^

For the time being, I'm being interested in a new ship as well : KiriBaku -> probably 'cause I just ended binging the whole BNHA series/movie/OAV ^^ so if you have fics prompts for that pairing too, don't hesitate to let me know.

Take care <3


End file.
